Black and White
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: AUTHORS SUGGESTED READING: Black and white… as plain as good and evil… two sides, yet one must prevail over the other… watch as the gods begin their battle’s of good and evil… now they must bring an end to the conflict!
1. Chapter 1

Black and White  
Rating: T for Teen  
Reason: Blood, Gore, Extreme Violence, Swearing.  
Author: Soul Teller  
Summary: Black and white… as plain as good and evil… two sides, yet one must prevail over the other… watch as the gods begin their battle's of good and evil… now they must bring an end to the conflict!

Chapter 1  
The appearance of the God

15 year old Naruto Uzumaki stood on top of the giant Hokage mountain staring down sadly at the village before. The village hidden in the leaves was practically annihilated due to the insane destructive power of the ninja known as Pein a man who was one yet many. Were it not for the efforts of Naruto, Pein would have single handedly destroyed all of the village. However this was not was troubling the youth, what troubled the boy was his friend turned traitor known as Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha the heartthrob of the village had left the village 3 years ago. Driven by one desire… revenge, he lived for it, he was driven by it, so much so that he had been consumed by it turned him into a machine of rage, violence, unreason, and destruction. Naruto closed his eyes thinking, he knew all about revenge as well, for a brief time it had consumed him. However when he met the reason for his vengeance he lost his anger, his hate… he had no reason… to hate or kill he just wanted to find peace, it was because of this that he couldn't understand why Sasuke continued his quest for vengeance. But then again, Naruto had a pure heart, and Sasuke's was corrupted at a young age. Naruto opened his eyes and turned his gaze up to the sun. It was then that he saw it… something was coming down, something large very, very large. Naruto looked at it then he ran down the cliff face his feet sticking to the face as he ran down, down, down… then he jumped and rolled on the ground standing up quickly he made a dash for the Hokage Manor. He slowed his pace when he saw the current Hokage Danzo standing and looking up as well. He turned his head to Naruto when Naruto neared him, Danzo looked at him briefly then turned his gaze back up. "So it finally comes…" Danzo said.

"What comes?" Naruto asked, Danzo once again turned to Naruto.

"The God… the Real _**God**_"__Naruto looked up again to see the thing it was a giant hand it came down lower and lower, it's shadow covering the village as it blocked out the sun. Screams were heard in the distance and the ground shook as people ran toward the Hokage Manor. Danzo looked at the crowd then he raised a hand instantly many shinobi appeared, among them was Naruto's friends. "Secure the people as little causality's possible." Danzo said and he turned and headed back to the Manor. He was responded by acknowledgements and the shinobi ran forward pulling out weapons the crowd slowed slightly and began shouting angrily. Naruto growled and ran forward, the people stopped when they saw him.

"Everybody calm down!" Naruto shouted. The people looked at him then began shouting questions.

"Naruto what's going on?"

"Is this a new enemy?"

"Are you responsible for this?" Naruto shook his head.

"Unfortunately I don't know any more than you do! All I know is, that thing above us is supposedly God." Naruto said.

"Not supposedly it is…" The voice of Danzo said Naruto spun round to see Danzo standing there a large scroll tucked under his arm, "It has been foretold in a prophecy that one day the 'True God' would come and turn the Village Hidden in the Leaves into a utopia rich with milk and honey. When that day came God would choose one of amongst us to be the villages guardian granting them power beyond human imagination." Danzo said, he then looked up at the giant hand he then `held up the scroll, the hand lowered shrinking slightly as it did, then it grabbed the scroll between two finger's then a bolt of lightning appeared from the hand and hit the scroll. The scroll rolled open and the hand set on the ground. Then a loud booming voice coming from the very heaven's began to speak.

"It is as he say's I am a god… one of many, I am here to end the conflict the eternal conflict of good and evil. Your island has been chosen to be the final battle ground between the two, and I have been appointed as your master. Now you must present to me the sacrifice for the guardian of the village, you have until tonight… choose well for once you chosen you cannot choose another…" The voice boomed then the hand rose up growing to its original size then it vanished into the clouds. Danzo watched the hand disappear then he made a sign, instantly ROOT members appeared.

"Call the daimyo at once, we must hold an emergency council." Danzo said the ROOT members nodded and scattered, Danzo then turned his gaze to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, I ask for you to join the council I believe that your input would be most appreciated." Danzo said then he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked at the spot where Danzo was then he walked to where the scroll laid and looked at it. The scroll itself was just a bunch of drawings. Most of the drawings showed the same giant hand from before with people bowing down to it, and another drawing showed a giant animal, the animal was a wolf, also being worshipped by the people. He heard footsteps and he looked to see the his friends walking toward him. They also looked at the scroll, Sakura was the first to speak.

"It looks like Danzo was right that 'hand' really is a god or at least that's what it looks like but what's with the giant wolf?" She asked.

"Perhaps that is the guardian…" Shino said.

"So wait that means one of us is gonna be food for that thing?" Kiba said Naruto looked appalled.

"No! Not on my watch!" Naruto said, "Nobody is gonna get sacrificed to that thing! We can protect the village ourselves!" Naruto shouted. He heard mutterings of agreement from the other's, he then turned and went into the Hokage Manor to take part in the emergency council.

"Naruto! I'm coming with you!" Sakura shouted Naruto stopped looked at her then he nodded and continued to the Manor.

_**--Emergency meeting room—**_

Naruto sat on a chair Sakura sitting next to him, Danzo sat on his right. Naruto didn't want to sit next to Danzo normally but he had no choice, Danzo was silent. It was then that several men appeared dressed in white armor with large swords on their sides, wearing masks. They marched forward toward the table that stood opposite of Danzo, Sakura, and Naruto then they stood erect, turned then bowed as a thin man appeared wearing gold and dressed rather lavishly. The man looked at the three then he sat down and several more important looking men appeared. They were representatives from the different parts of the Fire Country. They all sat down, and the daimyo pulled out a baton like object and flicked it open revealing it to be a fan. "The emergency council will now begin." The daimyo said he had a fluttering falsetto that made him sound slightly feminine. He turned his eye's to Naruto and Sakura, he looked at them carefully. "Danzo who are these two?"

"This…" Danzo said gesturing to Naruto, "Is Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of Konoha" The daimyo raised his eyebrows. "This is Sakura Haruno his companion, I have Naruto here because I believe that his opinion would be appreciated in the council." Danzo said. The daimyo nodded and began fanning himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet the one who defeated the dreaded Pain, you truly are Minato's son." Naruto bowed slightly at this.

"Thank you my lord." He said unusually respectful.

"Well now why have you called us here Danzo?" The daimyo said turning his gaze back to Danzo, Danzo was silent then he looked at the representatives gathered there a grim look on his face.

"God has approached the village." The daimyo dropped his fan as the representatives gasped, "He has called for a sacrifice for the guardian…" The daimyo lowered his head slightly. "I believe that sacrificing one of the villagers is not gonna be enough we must offer a proper sacrifice to God" Danzo said.

"Well then what would you propose Danzo?" Danzo was silent then he bowed his head.

"I believe that we should sacrifice Tsunade…" Naruto slammed his fist on the table.

"No!" He shouted and he stood up and glared at Danzo. "We're not sacrificing anyone to that thing! We can protect the village ourselves! We don't need that 'Gods' help!" Naruto said.

"Sit down boy… you are dealing with a power greater than anything we have fought so far." Naruto scoffed.

"I think that Pain would be close to what we just seen! After all he could bring the dead back to life I doubt that there's anybody more powerful than that!"

"Are you saying Naruto Uzumaki that we should also fight this 'God' as well? You managed to defeat Pain but don't let that cloud your judgment I doubt that you can defeat a True God," a representative said.

"I'm not letting anything cloud my judgment and besides we won't know till we have tried!" Naruto said. The daimyo looked at Naruto then he smiled and began clapping.

"Yes, I believe that we should believe in Naruto's option very well tonight Naruto you will face 'God' and show him that the fire country can get along just well on its own, is everyone in agreement?" The daimyo said there were murmurs of agreement and nods. Sakura looked at them all then she stood up.

"I wish to speak to the council alone if it is possible." The daimyo looked at Sakura.

"Very well Naruto, Danzo leave us!" The daimyo said. Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan what's going on?" He asked, she didn't respond just stared at the daimyo, Naruto then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto let's go…" Danzo said and he pulled Naruto out of the room. When they were out of the room Danzo released Naruto and glared at him. "What were you thinking? Are you insane?" He said his voice cold Naruto glared back.

"I just don't want to see anybody get hurt!" Danzo laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha! So you too are blind to the workings of the world! Just like your father!" Danzo spat. Naruto stiffened at the mention of his father. "Yes he too believed that he could protect everybody and bring peace to the world but he was blind to how the world truly works just like you!" Danzo said. Naruto clenched his fist his knuckles cracking.

"Shut up…" Naruto growled.

"Hmph… I have no time dealing with a worm like you, tonight when you fight God you will learn true despair." Danzo said and with that he vanished in a blur of movement. Naruto glared at the spot anger boiling in his body. He then turned and walked off going to prepare for his assault on 'God.'

_**--Later that night--**_

Naruto sat in his room, on his bed, staring at the picture that lay on his bedstand, it was an old picture of the original team 7. Sakura, when she had long hair, Sasuke, still brooding and moody, and Naruto glaring at Sasuke, Kakashi with his hands ruffling Naruto's and Sakura's hair. Naruto stared at the picture then he reached forward and set the picture flat on its. He had to forget the past, for if he tried to hold onto it any longer he would bring suffering to his people it was then he heard it. "It's here! 'God' has returned!" Naruto stood up grabbed his jacket and his headband putting them on. He then grabbed his pouch and went out the door heading straight for Hokage Manor. The giant hand was there floating above the Manor, the people watched it fearfully.

"Have you decided? Time will not stop, we have none to lose." Danzo stared up at the hand then he saw the black and orange blur leap high into the air and come spinning down revealing it to be Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto landed on the ground and looked up at the hand.

"Listen up 'God!' We the people of Konoha have decided that there shall be no sacrifices to your 'guardian' for we have no need of none!" The hand hovered then it came down toward Naruto shrinking as it did till it was as large as the manor.

"Do you not care for your villages safety? Only by offering a sacrifice will the guardian come to protect your village…" Naruto glared at the hand.

"We don't need this guardian! We already have one! The Shinobi of Konoha! We protect the people and we would die for its people!" Naruto shouted the hand rose up growing back to its original size.

"I now see… mortal tell me your name…" Naruto stared at the hand then he raised his own and pointed it at the hand in the air.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage! And I speak for all the people of Konoha!" Naruto shouted. The hand snapped it's fingers then the hands formed a claw.

"The guardian has been chosen! Naruto Uzumaki, you are the guardian of Konoha now release your true form!" The voice boomed Naruto looked confused at this.

"Wait what?" However his answer was lightning springing forth from the hand and striking Naruto. Naruto screamed as the lightning continued to strike him.

"Naruto!" he heard and he turned his head to see the shinobi pulling out their kunai and shurikens and throwing them at the hand however they shruiken and kunai flew through the hand as if it wasn't even there. He screamed again as he felt his body burn with such intense heat and pain that was unbearable. He had no idea how we was staying conscious! He screamed again as the pain reached a point that he nearly blacked out, he shut his eyes to try and deal with the pain. However something was happening to him as the electricity coursed through his body. His body was growing, becoming larger and larger. His face was extending forward forming into a muzzle, and his teeth were now jagged points, his ears shifted up toward the top of his head and were growing larger and longer. His hands were now growing fur, his fingers lengthening and his fingernails becoming claws. His feet ripped his sandals to pieces and were also becoming clawed fur also grew on his feet. He had grown so large now that his clothes was no tattered remains on the ground and fur was still growing on his body a coppery red fur that was horribly familiar to most of those standing there. Then from behind came one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and finally nine large tails that waved through the air. Then the lightning stopped and the hand hovered down as Naruto landed on the ground now transformed into a giant, coppery red furred, nine tailed, fox. His eyes were still and his body twitched occasionally as sparks danced across his body, however the people were now screaming and running away from the giant animal. The shinobi were staring at the thing reminded vividly of the Kyuubi, however they didn't know whether to attack or not. True it looked like the kyuub I but it had a long trail of golden hair running from the top of its head to its back. They advanced on the giant creature which was easily as large as the Kyuubi itself, it's giant feet clawing the ground gouging it. Danzo who was standing up on top of the manor looked down on the giant beast. He then turned his gaze to the hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"The sacrifice was merely a test to find the true guardian of the village it is this boy Naruto Uzumaki he is now the guardian, fear him not for he will now be able to protect the village." The voice boomed from the heavens. The fox's head stirred then a giant eye opened revealing a blue slitted pupil easily the size of the moon above. The fox raised it's and reached a giant clawed hand up grabbing and shaking it's head. It then opened it mouth and let out a whine, its many sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight. It stopped then it reached for its mouth feeling the muzzle its ears, which were drooping at the time, shot up. It then stood up its feet shaking the ground as it did and it began to feel itself wildly. Danzo watched as the fox began making noise sounding more and more panicked as it did It then tripped over one of the walls and fell back crushing buildings as it did and landing on its tail it gave a yelp and it rolled on its stomach and standing on its four legs it scampered off.

"Naruto!" A voice cried it was Hinata's who had been watching Naruto closely she began to ran after him when Danzo appeared in front of her.

"Let him go…" It was then that the rest of Naruto's friends appeared Sakura at the head of them.

"Are you crazy we can't do that! Naruto must be freaking out right now he just turned into one of the the most hated creature in existence and it's all thanks to your stupid 'God!'" Sakura shouted. The a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them and they all jumped back and looked at the hand which was pointing at them.

"It is true that I have turned your friend into the guardian but now it is too late to change him back. He must stay as the guardian until the time comes that he is strong enough to defeat the ancient evil that has been lying dormant for centuries." The voice boomed. Sakura looked at the hand.

"So your saying that unless Naruto can defeat this 'ancient evil' there's no way of turning him back to normal?" The hand made a thumbs up sign. She looked at Danzo, "I'm going to find Naruto and if try and stop me I won't hesitate to kill you either!" Sakura snarled, Danzo just looked at her then he stepped to the side. "Shino, Kiba, Hinata I'll need your help in this… Please for Naruto."

"Affirmative…" Shino replied.

"No problem!" Kiba said and Akamaru gave a bark, Hinata was silent she seemed to be thinking of something then she turned to Neji.

"Neji-san could you please go with the others I have a request to make of 'god.'" Neji blinked surprised then he nodded. "I'm sorry Sakura-san but I must ask him something." Hinata said and she turned and walked toward the giant hand. Sakura stared at Hinata, then she looked at Neji, Kiba and Shino and nodded. They became black blurs as they leaped forward to find their friend…

* * *

I've noticed that there hasn't been a Black and White crossover with Naruto so I decided to make one… this probably isn't going to be as successful as my other stories but I'll write it anyways! Please enjoy and leave reviews! As for the things that I left hanging well you'll probably guess what I'm going to do anyways… It's sad that I'm so predictable… I'll try to be a better and more unpredictable writer in future!


	2. Chapter 2

Black and White  
Rating: T for Teen  
Reason: Blood, Gore, Extreme Violence, Swearing.  
Author: Soul Teller  
Summary: Black and white… as plain as good and evil… two sides, yet one must prevail over the other… watch as the gods begin their battle's of good and evil… now they must bring an end to the conflict!

Chapter 2  
Hinata's request and the search for Naruto

_Backtrack: In the last chapter the village was visited by a giant hand calling itself god. Using its powers it transforms Naruto into the kyuubi itself, however the god called him the guardian. However Naruto runs off before he can even begin his job scared of what he's become. Sakura must now find Naruto and convince him to return however will she make it in time?_

Sakura leaped forward jumping from tree to tree at a rapid pace, so much so that her companions were having slight difficulty keeping up with her. She stopped when she saw the small clearing of crushed tree's on the ground. She ran up the tree she was on and looked around from her perch. She heard the other's landing on tree's next to her. They looked around as well then Kiba gave a sniff, he turned his head in a direction. "I smell him! He went that way!" Kiba said and he took the lead as he jumped forward his dog Akamaru behind him barking as it followed him. "I know Akamaru but we gotta try anyway!" Kiba shouted Akamaru became silent.

"What did Akamaru say?" Sakura asked, Kiba was silent then he turned his to Sakura.

"He said that Naruto might not be Naruto anymore… We may have to fight him…" Kiba said, "If we do fight him… we won't make it out alive…" Kiba said grimly.

"He has a point, if Naruto is what I believe him to be now we would need something like the 4th Hokage in order to win or whatever that jutsu it was that he used. However we have neither so we will most likely die." Sakura was silent, "Sakura we're probably going on a fool's errand now… Especially if Naruto-"

"Naruto is still Naruto! He always has been he always will be! He is not a monster!" Sakura said defiantly. Shino was silent and Kiba was silent, true they were doubtful but they knew Naruto as well and knew that Naruto was no ordinary person. He was unique, cheerful when he should've been sad, sad when he should've been cheerful. He worked hard to find the good in people and he had mostly succeeded, his only failure in that field was Sasuke. He was unique and strong, stronger than most people gave him credit and he would grow stronger still. However now, Naruto's one dream was ruined, not only that he was now the physical incarnation of the very thing he hated, detested and fought against. Who knew what his mental state was, he needed someone who could go into his mind and as far as they knew only one clan of shinobi in the village knew that technique. The Yamanka family and they were not willing to give up the technique. Neji who had been silent spoke up.

"Stop!" He shouted, and everyone did as he said, he stood there the veins near his eyes bulging as he was using the Byakugan inherited by the Hyuga clan. He stared ahead seeing something that they couldn't see at least, not yet anyways. "I see him, he's lying on the ground right now…" Neji turned his head to Sakura. "Sakura… We need a plan… we can't just go to Naruto plain as day, he will run again and we might not be able to find him this time." Sakura nodded, she thought about it.

"Well since he's like this he could probably smell us or hear us… but then again he's probably not used to what he hears or smells." Kiba said.

"We must also take advantage of the fact that since he's bigger he might have a harder time seeing us." Shino said. Sakura nodded, then she heard it a loud whining sound, coming north west, Neji looked.

"It's Naruto, it seems like he's crying…" Neji said.

"Is he all right?" Sakura asked.

"He's physically unharmed if that's what you're asking. However emotionally and mentally I'm sure he's practically dying…" Neji said. Sakura looked at Neji then she climbed up the tree they were perched in and stood on the very top of the tree. She could see the giant copper fur that was Naruto in the distance. Naruto was lying on his side, his chest rising as he inhaled and slowly falling as he whined. Sakura stared at this then she gritted her teeth and leaped to another tree. "Sakura!" Neji shouted and he and the other's began chasing after her.

'_It's not fair! It's never fair! Not for Naruto why is it always him that has to be tortured! Why can't the world just leave him alone!' _she thought angrily. She had known that Naruto had suffered his whole life, first by the very people he protected. Then by people seeking to destroy his home, then by people seeking to get the monster he had inside of him, now a god had turned Naruto into the very thing he kept inside of him. She was sick of this, of being useless, of being helpless, and most of all of being unable to prevent her friend from being hurt. She wanted to comfort him and tell him that he had no longer to worry about those things that she would protect him from all of that. She leaped forward and looked behind her when she saw Kiba leap at her. She landed on a tree making it bend slightly, she rode it then when it snapped back to its original position she leaped at him and grabbed him by the neck in a lariat. He struggled but she held up a hand and quickly struck him at the back of his neck he stopped struggling and she released him letting him fall to the ground. A black cloud appeared and caught Kiba before he could hit the ground and guided him to the ground.

"Sakura have you gone mad! We must approach him wi-"

"Shut up! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of people fearing Naruto as a monster, I'm sick of them persecuting him! I'm sick of it all!" She shouted, Shino and Neji watched her closely.

"Sakura we are not persecuting Naruto we want to help him as much as you do… We just don't to mess things up!" Sakura gritted her teeth, "However you feel however it does not justify you in attacking one of your fellow shinobi!" Neji spat.

"I don't care! I want to help Naruto and if you two are not going to help me then I have no problem fighting either one of you." Sakura snarled, Shino and Neji looked at each other.

_--Konoha, Hokage Manor—_

Hinata stood staring at the giant hand, the hand lowered itself. "What is it that you wish human?" Hinata closed her eyes then she opened them.

"Allow me to take Naruto-kun's place…" She said, the hand hovered there then it rose up slightly.

"Why?" It asked.

"Naruto-kun has suffered so much already then you come along and decided to turn him into the kyuubi the scourge of the elemental countries! You could've chosen anybody else but you chose him! Why him!?" Hinata shouted.

"That's simple, his heart and soul…" The god announced.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"His heart is the purest in all of Konoha, and his soul is also pure despite what he had inside of him… However I sense that you too are also pure at heart and soul… I also sense your love for the boy as well… And while these are all good things it doesn't allow me to change what has happened. However… I can offer you something else if you want…" The god said.

"What! Anything!" Hinata asked desperate.

"Well…" The god began.

_--Forest area—_

Sakura glared at the two, and the two glared at her, "Sakura you should know better than this the advantage is in our favor." Shino said.

"I don't care, I want to help Naruto!" She said.

"As do we but we can't rush into this without thinking!" Neji said.

"If it was one of us Naruto would rush in there without thinking! He would do what his gut told him!" Sakura said.

"Don't do this Sakura!" Neji said narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"I'm going to and you are not stopping me! If you really want to help Naruto then don't stop me! I know what I'm doing!" Neji stared at her he then closed his eye's

"Very well do as you wish… But be warned you will bear the consequences of what happens next, do you understand?" Sakura nodded and began leaping toward Naruto.

Naruto was a mental and emotional mess, he was now the damn nine-tailed fox and all because of his stupid plan to assault a god. He just wanted to protect the people he loved, and he now became the very thing they feared the most. _**"I'm not thrilled about it anymore than you, you selfish little whelp!"**_A dark voice echoed in his head, Naruto raised his giant hands and clasped them over his head, whining even more. _**"You little piece of garbage you are given a power beyond comprehension and you reject it as if it was disease!"**_

"_Shut up!"_Naruto shouted into his mind a growl emerging from his mouth and his lips curling back slightly to reveal his rows of teeth. _"This is all your fault you-you monster! It's because of you that I'm like this!"_Naruto snarled.

"_**No it's because of your stupidity that you're like this!"**_The kyuubi snarled back _**"Don't start acting like a baby now! I always knew that you were a pathetic human but this is just embarrassing!"**_The kyuubi snarled. Naruto's growling intensified and he opened his mouth slightly. He was growling so much he didn't notice Sakura slowly but surely advancing on him. Sakura would pause every so often to look at Naruto then she would jump to another tree. She was close enough to Naruto to see the giant teeth that was as large as the tree's she hopped from and as white as pearls. Sakura then landed on a tree near Naruto's giant muzzle she then looked at the giant teeth which were still bared, she then leaped up high spinning then she landed on his furry muzzle. It was like landing in another forest only made of thin red trees. She looked around watching the fur sway this way and that. She then realized how hot it was, it was most likely due to the fur, she then jumped to one of the fur trees and landing and balancing on the tip she looked down it to her destination. Naruto's giant eye's which were being covered by his hands. Sakura began hopping from hair to hair getting closer and closer till she was in front of the giant furry hands. She looked for cracks in the hands but found none, then she decided to play a gamble as she pulled out a kunai with 5 paper bombs attached to it she sent chakra into the kunai igniting the paper bombs and she threw it. The kunai flew then the paper bombs exploded the explosion large and loud enough to make the giant fox remove its hands from its face and its giant blue eyes looked for the source of the sound. Sakura cupped her hands over her mouth and bellowed.

"NARUTO!!!" She shouted the eyes moved down to Sakura. They widened then narrowed the pupil contracting as Naruto let out a growl. "Naruto! Why did you run? Are you afraid or something?" She asked the eyes lowered facing the ground and he scratched at the ground creating large gouge marks in the ground. "Look Naruto I know that right now you're scared of both the villagers and yourself but listen to me! I won't allow them to hurt you! Understand?" The fox looked away and its mouth opened to make a weak whine. "Naruto! I swore a while back that I would never let anything happen to you! But you haven't given me the chance to fulfill that promise so please I ask you come back with me to the village!" Naruto looked at her, his eyes pleading. "Nobody will hurt you! If they do… then… I'll… I'll leave with you!" Sakura said. Naruto stared at her then he got up Sakura wobbled slightly as he did then she regained her balance when he stood at his full towering height. Sakura turned and looked and realized how tall he was it was like looking down at the village from the Hokage Face Mountain. His eyes turned to her and he gave a small whine. "Oh I forgot to mention I got Kiba, Neji, and Shino with me," Naruto made a noise and tilted his head slightly. "They're somewhere in the forest I'm not sure where though. Hang on let me go find them!" Sakura said and she prepared to jump when she heard a shout.

"SAKURA! Are you all right?" A voice shouted it sound like Kiba. Sakura leaped from hair to hair till she came to the side of Naruto's face and looked down. She could see the faint outline of the other's.

"HEY! Come up!!!" Sakura shouted, she waited then she saw their forms scaling the giant legs quickly moving up toward the head. They then leaped up and landed on a hair away from Sakura, they balanced on it, then they turned to Sakura.

"Sakura what's Naruto doing?" Neji asked quickly.

"He's gonna go back to Konoha!" Sakura said smiling, Kiba blinked, then he turned to Naruto's giant eyes which were watching them.

"Really? Well that's cool and all but what if the people like freak out and try to kill Naruto?" Naruto blinked and let out a low whine.

"Oh they won't unless they want to deal with me…" Sakura snarled, All three boy's gulped at this, then they grabbed onto the hair they were balancing on as Naruto began to walk back toward Konoha.

_--Konoha, Hokage Manor—_

Hinata stared at the hand her eyes unwavering determined. "Very well…" The god boomed. "You have proven yourself worthy… but are you sure about this? It's not easy becoming what I have asked you to become?"

"Yes… I am sure…" The hand formed itself into a claw then it released the form.

"Unfortunately I cannot do nothing now… it seems that _he _is here along with some… old friends." The god said and it flew into the clouds. Hinata looked confused at this then the hand came down again and grabbed her. It lifted her into the clouds and Hinata watched as she sailed high above Konoha so high in fact that she saw the island as a whole.

"Is… is that our island?" Hinata asked.

"Yes… but cast your eyes to the east for that is where the danger lies." The god said and Hinata looked, at first she saw nothing then she looked down at the waters and saw brown shapes in the water moving toward the elemental country.

"Are those boats?" She asked.

"Yes it appears that the Aztecs and the Persians have banded together and come."

"Aztecs? Persians?" Hinata asked confused.

"Ah, it appears you're not aware of the lands beyond your borders, that is understandable. There are other lands in the world then your own. However they did not have your people's gift at harnessing supernatural powers. This made them very insecure and wicked, their hearts became corrupted and their thoughts evil and diabolical." God said.

"Oh my." Hinata said startled.

"They eventually came to worship the god of darkness and he went and with a slew of creatures of his own began conquering the lands one by one ruling with an iron fist and with no mercy. They sacrifice their women and children to their god and use their creatures to completely demolish their enemies. The people that I protected before you once resisted against their rule but then _he_came and when he did they made treaties with other lands and came with a massive force destroying the people I protected. I had to flee and I wandered the planet for years then I came to this land, I disguised myself and lived amongst your people for 15 years. In those 15 years I watched as your people prevailed over the constant challenges that your people were forced to confront. Then when the man known as Pein came, I knew that this was the ultimate challenge for you. A man with powers that easily rivaled my own he came with the force of a hurricane. All looked lost for you as one by one your warriors fell to Pein's power. Then came Naruto Uzumaki, a youth with no talent, and no special bloodline he defeated the undefeatable. He won using luck, determination and heart, it was then that I became interested in the boy. I decided that now was the time to fight back and save this land from _his_campaign. However he had tracked me here and now his army comes, I ask you and your people to gather the other great leaders of the land and to unite to face this new threat." Hinata listened to all this attentively.

"I cannot speak for everybody else but I shall try what I can, how long do we have till they arrive?" Hinata asked.

"At the most 2 weeks however this is an advanced force… not the whole army." God said.

"Yes I understand." The hand glided down then it stop when it was above the village.

"It looks like your friend has returned," God said, Hinata turned her head to see the giant fox walking toward the village.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" Hinata said joy filling her heart, the hand flew off speeding toward Naruto.

_--A distant land to the East--_

A man with tanned skin, stood in front of a temple, red paint adorned his face and body his chest bare the only semblance of clothing was a tassel wrapped around his waist. "My lord, are you sure that it was wise to send the men you sent? Surely we should've just sent the whole army and crushed them in one fell swoop!" The man said in a deep, dark voice. Something came from the skies, it was a giant hand however this hand was wrinkled with pale skin and long sharp fingernails.

"Do not worry, I only sent those men to test and see what this 'elemental country' is made of, once I have assessed their strength I will send the force appropriate to destroy them!" A cold, sneering voice said. Then the hand vanished into the heavens.

* * *

Here's chapter 2 Shorter than one I know, I'm considering some of the suggestions that people have recommended and I probably will apply them later. I'm sure that you guys know what Hinata's request is like I mentioned before I'm slightly predictable. Once again I apologize for this and I'll try to make as many surprises as possible. Also I apologize for the delay I was out for the holidays and my access to a computer was slightly limited at the time. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and anymore chapters that I have coming up later I appreciate the praise that I've gotten from all of you wonderful people.


	3. Chapter 3

Black and White  
Rating: T for Teen  
Reason: Blood, Gore, Extreme Violence, Swearing.  
Author: Soul Teller  
Summary: Black and white… as plain as good and evil… two sides, yet one must prevail over the other… watch as the gods begin their battle's of good and evil… now they must bring an end to the conflict!

Chapter 3  
Emergency Meeting with the 5 Kages!

_Backtrack: Sakura and the other's had found Naruto and has convinced him to return but all is not well as the Aztec has sent a small force heading toward the elmental nations! What is this gods past? What battles must Naruto face in future? Will the elmental nations rise up as one to combat this force?_

Hinata watched as they got closer and closer to Naruto, Naruto sensing their presences looked up and growled when he saw the hand. "Naruto! That's enough!" Sakura said, Naruto gave a whine, "Naruto listen to me he said that once this whole ordeal is over he'll change you back to normal," Naruto gave a low groan.

"Naruto-kun!" A voice shouted and they all looked up to see Hinata in the hands grip. The hand turned so that it was palm up. Hinata stood on the hand as it neared Naruto, it hovered in front of Naruto's nose. "Naruto-kun you returned!" Hinata said joyfully Naruto made an 'Urf' sound. Naruto then turned his large eye's to Sakura and he whined again.

"Yes Naruto, if you help me defeat this evil then I will turn you back to normal, I swear on my honor as a god." God said. Naruto whimpered, "I'll admit that you will be challenged like never before but I wouldn't of made you the guardian if I didn't believe you to be worthy. Plus you have friends that shall help you with these challenges as well." God said. Naruto looked at Hinata who had walked forward and was rubbing his large wet nose. Naruto's nose twitched at the attention it was receiving, Hinata giggled.

'_Soon Naruto-kun… we'll be together forever…'_ Hinata thought. She looked at Sakura who was watching her then Sakura turned her eyes to the god's hand.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Enemies approach we need to prepare the elemental country for war, and to do that we need cooperation from all of the hidden villages." God said.

"Enemies? What makes this enemy different from the enemies on our lands?" Sakura asked.

"While they do not possess your unique abilities they do possess vast numbers and skill in fighting. Truthfully I believe that the fire nation can handle this enemy on its own, but if _he_ comes into the picture along with his guardian creatures then the elemental countries is lost." The god said.

"'He?' Who is 'he?'" Sakura asked, the god was silent, then it flew back to the Hokage manor Hinata balancing on the hand. "Something's up! Naruto hurry to the manor!" Naruto nodded his giant head and leaped forward. Carefully treading through the village to avoid stepping on houses or people as he came to the courtyard of the manor. A few people screamed as he came causing Naruto's ears to droop slightly. Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled, "Hey I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it! No one is going to hurt you not while I'm here!" Naruto made a noise and walked toward the giant hand which was hovering close to the ground. Danzo was standing in front of the hand, and he seemed to be conversing quietly with the hand then he turned when Naruto's shadow fell over them. Hinata turned to Naruto as well and watched as Neji, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino leaped down from Naruto and landed on the Hokage Manor then jumped down to them. Sakura walked forward, "What's up?" She asked.

"I was telling Danzo here that he needed to go and call the other hidden villages for a meeting. He said that he had already noted for them to meet at a secure location. I will go with him to this location I want Naruto and you to stay here just in case the enemy comes while I'm away." The god said. Naruto made a noise, and gave a snort, the hand flew up and rubbed Naruto's muzzle. "Unfortunately I'm not sure what the enemy will have I do know however that there isn't much they can do to you, however if they have a creature with them you must not hold back, fight to kill! Or else Konoha will be destroyed!" The god said Naruto's ears stood up, and he gave a growl. "Good… now when do we leave Danzo? How long will it take for you to get there?" Danzo looked at the hand.

"It'll take us a few days to get there, however I need to prepare excuse me…" Danzo said and he went to the Hokage Manor. Sakura watched him go then she turned to Naruto who was now looking around, then she turned to the god.

"Excuse me… but could you make a place for Naruto to stay?" The hand snapped it's fingers.

"Ah yes… forgive me for not doing this earlier." The hand said then it hovered high into the air and began making some gestures ending with a claw. The hand began sparking with electricity and then there was a flash of light that blinded everybody temporarily when they could see again the hand was holding a large black spire-like building with a small fenced area and a opening leading to the inside of the building. Naruto cocked his head to the side and he gave an 'urf' and pointed at the building. "You'll see as soon as I find a place to put this down." Naruto walked toward the location he ran off once again making sure he didn't step on anybody or any buildings. He then grabbed some tree's and began uprooting them clearing a spot for the god to do whatever it was it wanted to do. The god hovered over the spot and then it gestured toward Naruto. "A bit more room please." The god said and Naruto obliged, when Naruto finished there was a clearing over 100 acres across, satisfied the god placed the spire down the spire embedded itself into the earth. Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Shino arrived at the spot where the spire was and looked at it. The spire head reached high into the air nearly disappearing into the clouds, Naruto looked at it walking around it inspecting it. Sakura and the others ran till they came to the outside of the small fenced area. "This is the creature pen, it's where the creature normally resides, it gets most of its food here, and it's also where it can be trained to learn new skills and miracles." The god said. "Many creatures were raised in these and most of them became champions for their land here. But… that is a time long past…" The god said sadly. They all listened to his story hearing the deep sadness in his voice the god then flew to Naruto. "Now enter the pen," Naruto's ears flicked and he looked at the fenced area, and he looked at the hand and gave a whine. "Just walk in." The god said. Naruto looked skeptical but did as he was told, he took a step inside and as he did he began shrinking! The deeper he got in the smaller he got till he was the size of Hokage Manor roughly. All the shinobi there gaped open mouthed at the scene.

"H-How?" Sakura asked, Neji then shook his head and shut his mouth he then made a handsign.

"Byakugan!" he shouted, he saw a strange blue field hovering around the whole spire. "There's some kind of forcefield surrounding the building!" The hand hovered toward them.

"Yes this field, while it doesn't affect humans, is what makes the creature smaller, it also prevents enemy creatures from coming in and destroying the spire only a human could destroy it and even if they did try it would take a while for the creature pen to go down." The god explained, they all nodded in understanding, then the hand flew up. "I must leave now, good luck, if you need my assistance then blow on this horn." The hand said there was a small flash and a orb of light flew down and hovered in front of Sakura. Sakura blinked and the orb turned into a horn with a loop and a large opened end. Sakura looked at it then looked up but the god was gone following Danzo as they traveled to the secret location for the secret meeting with the five Kages.

_**--Meanwhile on the Aztec Ships--**_

A tanned man with various markings adorning his muscualr body stood a spear in one hand. His eye's gazed at the seemingly endless ocean, however he didn't see the ocean instead he saw the land that was their destination. The reason why he could see was because their dark master had imbuned some of his dark powers into him. The name of this proud, Aztec warrior is Tenoch one of the Aztec Empires strongest warriors. Tenoch had proven his worth many times in his battles against the Greeks even once surviving an encounter with they're creature, he also was the one that took down their king the man called Ceaser. Tenoch had learned never to underestimate his opponent no matter what, and he was told to be extra cautious of this new opponent. 'They may not have a creature yet but if they do I give you the dark ape to even the odds. I shall also give you a portion of my power you will be able to cast a few miracles one of which is the Siren Miracle use this to turn the island against each other with this miracle they will weaken themselves enough for you to finish them off! Gah ha ha ha ha!' Tenoch closed his eye's and looked at his left arm which was pure black with white markings that shifted and moved in random directions. He then turned his head as he heard footsteps coming toward him, a young aztec soldier came forward spear in hand, when he approaced Tenoch he knelt one hand on his chest as he did so. "Lord Tenoch, the men are curious as to this new land we are heading rumors have been going around lately and the men wish to be at ease..." The soldier said. Tenoch turned to the soldier and he closed his eye's.

"Do not worry soldier these creatures we will be facing are nothing more than barbarians who have gifted with demonic arts. True they have the power to destory many as a group but alone they are nothing more than savage beasts with no real intelligence and no morality. They eat each other to sake their hunger and they use only the most barbaric of tools and weapons. They shall be a challange but we are fighting with divine grace and therefore we cannot be defeated! Now go and tell the men this, also come back and report on the satus of the creature it must be in prime condition to fight these barbarians..." Tenoch said in a strong calm voice. The solider stood and hurried off to carry out his orders. Tenoch watched the man go then he turned back to the horizon. His master had also given a creature just in case the enemy had managed to find or create a new creature, the creature in question was a large and powerful dark ape. While the ape wasn't the strongest of all the creature's that his master had it was the most intelligent, it was capable of learning at a rapid rate and had the power to cast miracles with ease. That and the intense training it had went through had made it such a power house that no man or creature could stand up to it. Tenoch however didn't smile at this, nor did he make any other face... for Tenoch was devoid of all emotion he had been for a long time.

"My lord... the creature grows restless! If we do not act soon it well devour our soldiers!" Tenoch turned and nodded at the soldier and he walked to where the creature was kept.

**--Back on the Elemental Nations--**

It was dark and Naruto was currently inside the creature pen he was curled up and was resting his head on his hands, his large blue eye's gazing at the dark sky. He gave a snort and was about to close his eye's... he then heard foot steps he raised his head slightly and looked around. He then saw them... Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, they stared at him in awe and wonder Naruto looked at them then he lowered his head again and blinking twice he closed his eye's. He was asleep breifly when he felt something on his nose, he opened his eye's to see Konohamaru standing there looking Naruto dead in the eye. Naruto looked at Konohamaru then he turned his eye's to the gates where Moegi and Udon stood frozen to the spot. Naruto then turned his eye back to Konohamaru, who was looking like he was fighting against the intense sensation of running. Naruto then gave a snort which blew a gust of wind at the two scared shinobi at the gate. "H-Hey Y-Y-You're Naruto right?" Naruto gave an 'Urf' Konohamaru stared into Naruto's giant slitted pupils.

"You ain't gonna hurt nobody right?" Another 'Urf' was his reply, Konohamaru looked relieved then he turned to Moegi and Udon. "Come on you two!" They looked at each other then advanced nervously. Naruto watched them approach, he ruffled his nose slightly as they jumped up onto it and he opened his mouth giving a great yawn. The Konohamaru squad balanced themselves as he did this then relaxed when his mouth closed. Naruto then closed his eye's and drifted off to sleep. While Naruto slept Konohamaru and the other's watched this monstrous being that was their beloved Naruto who was like family to them more so than they're real families. They watched him sleep peacefully and they smiled at each other now that they knew that their precious friend was all right they left. All of them unaware of the danger fast approaching their home.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter isn't as good as the other's but don't worry it get's better later by the way... Baron Von Nobody I'll take your suggestion to heart for it has set up a battle that will shock the Nations. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Black and White  
Rating: T for Teen  
Reason: Blood, Gore, Extreme Violence, Swearing.  
Author: Soul Teller  
Summary: Black and white… as plain as good and evil… two sides, yet one must prevail over the other… watch as the gods begin their battle's of good and evil… now they must bring an end to the conflict!

Chapter 4  
The Voice of the Kages!

_Backtrack: Last time Naruto returned to Konoha and God gave Naruto a place where he could rest! Meanwhile the Aztecs come closer and closer with each passing hour with their arrival time uncertain can God convince the five nations to unite together? Or will their arrogance lead to their own destruction?_

The god flew above Danzo and his two bodyguards as they headed north toward the snow covered lands that housed the secret meeting place of the kages. As the god flew he could sense the dark intent to kill from all around him and he could sense the power of the other Kages also heading toward the the meeting place. He flew to Danzo, "It appears we have some guests... shall I deal with them?" He asked, Danzo shook his head.

"I'll deal with these vermin myself." Danzo said and he slid to a stop on the snowy ground his two bodyguards also slid to a stop though they were hooded one could make out the short, blond, ponytail of one man, and the short mess of black spiky hair of the other man. The two reached into their cloaks and pulled out swords, however Danzo walked in front of them. "No need I'll take care of these an instant..." Danzo said and he walked forward. The assassins leaped out dressed in black with oni masks covering there faces. Danzo reached up grabbing the bandage half of his face and pulled it up slightly to reveal the blood red pupil with the three comma marks. The eye was a sharingan the god took note of this but other than that he watched as Danzo narrowed his eye's, he then made rapid hand signs, then the men suddenly fell to the ground sliced in various places. Then Danzo walked to one man who was groaning he then grabbed the man and lifted him up in time for kunai to embedded into the mans armor blood spurting forward. God was impressed Danzo was a powerful man but that made him all the more suspicious, if Danzo was this powerful why didn't he fight when Pein had attacked the village? He would have to ask Danzo later but for now getting to the secret meeting place of the kages was priority. Danzo looked at the trees, "This'll take a while," He said and he prepared himself for the second wave.

**-Meanwhile on the Aztec Ships-**

Tenoch was staring up at the creature which was currently laying on it's back sleeping. The beast had to be put to sleep due to the fact it was growing restless and tired of captivity. However they were still many days away from their destination if only there was a way to speed their... an idea came to Tenoch then. He walked out of the room and onto the deck where several Aztec soldiers stood he then raised his darkness covered arm into the air the black arm twitched then the black began to move and tendrils emerged from the arm. The Aztecan soldiers watched and a few stood back in horror as the tendrils moved through the air. Then they surged up toward the sky and the tendrils broke off from his arm and disappeared. The clouds which were pearly white darkened and became pitch black then a wind began to blow the water turned then surged forward as a powerful gust of wind pushed the sails to their limits. Tenoch looked at his black arm and then at the sky which now rumbled and flashed with thunder. "The power of the gods is formidable indeed. However such power is not without its cost I'm sure." Tenoch said, he then turned to the Aztec soldiers who were staring at him aghast. "Tell the men to rest and eat healthy tonight for tomorrow we begin our attack at the cloak of night!" He heard them reply and they hurried off to tell the others.

**-In Konoha, in Sakura's room-**

Sakura was busy looking through the various scrolls on jutsu's when she heard the low rumble, she paused. She looked at the window and saw the darkened clouds. She saw them glow as lightning danced within their folds, she narrowed her eye's at this. Konoha was well known for rarely having bad weather conditions particularly storms. "Somethings coming, and it doesn't look good at all." Sakura said, she headed straight for her cabinet and opened it grabbing her ninja clothes she quickly put them on. She grabbed the gloves that she normally wore and made sure they were on properly then she rushed out of her room and downstairs heading through the door and running full tilt to where Naruto now rested.

**-The Kage Summit-**

Danzo arrived at the entrance to the hidden meeting area for the Kages. He walked to the door to see two men covered in armor with black tunics underneath the two men faces were hidden due to the armor revealing nothing but white glowing spots where eye's should have been. Then from the entrance a man with two others stepped forward Danzo. The man had bandages wrapped around his head and had a grim look his face he had a long mustache and a slightly long beard. "Welcome Hokage, I am Mifune, the leader of the Land of Iron. You're rather early." Danzo bowed his head slightly.

"I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience but I have brought an important guest who would like to give his input." Mifune nodded.

"We heard of the news, apparently **god **has come has he not?" Mifune asked, then a shadow came down on them and Mifune looked up startled one hand reaching for the hilt of a blade that was strapped to his waist.

"Calm yourself, Samurai I mean no harm..." The voice boomed and the hand held itself up in a sign of peace. Mifune released his grip and nodded, he then gestured for Danzo to enter.

"I'm not sure how you'll be able to enter my..." Then the hand began to shrink till it was the size of an average hand and it flew inside as well. "I guess that take cares of that..." He then turned to the watch towers and nodded to the samurai archers that stood they nodded and went back to looking for intruders or the other kages.

**-Konoha Naruto's Pen-**

Naruto was twitching slightly for he was dreaming a strange dream.

_-Naruto's Dream-_

_Naruto looked at himself he was human, however he was wearing strange garments, which mainly consisted of a single white cloth that draped over his shoulder. He then looked around he was in darkness however he felt warmth all around him. He walked forward making no sound as he did he looked around but only saw black. He then shouted "Hello! Anybody here?" His reply was a keen. He looked around it sounded like an animals keen, in particular a foxes. He ran toward the sound, pausing everynow and then to shout and head toward where he believed the sound came from. He continued to run as he ran bright light began to blind him. He ran into the light letting it engulf him, then the light was gone and Naruto was standing amongst a crowd of people all of them wearing the same garb he wore however a few had a small ring of leaves on their head. Naruto looked around occasionally bumping into a person, it was then that he heard it a keening sound, he and some other people turned to the direction of the noise. Naruto saw a large purple fox gazing down at the people. A few people stopped and bowed to it then went back to their business. Naruto walked up to the fox which turned its large black eye's to Naruto. "It was you! Were you calling me." The fox made a noise, however it sounded like it was saying something. "I-I can't understand you!" The fox looked at him then it made a noise but something was different about the noise._

"_L…L…" Naruto strained his ear's to listen, "L..oo..Loo…Look!" Naruto blinked had he understood what a creature just said?_

"_Look?" Naruto asked, the creature nodded and it pointed to the sky, Naruto turned his gaze and saw a large, pale, shriveled hand with talons instead of normal nails. The hand floated above the city menacing and imposing, Naruto couldn't help but fell fear take over his body, and he wanted to turn away but couldn't. It reminded him of the time he first met the Demon Brothers of the Mist. That time he also froze unable to move, think or act, then he saw the giant form of the creature and his fear was slightly quieted. The creature glared at the giant hand then it opened its mouth to a snarl then to a roar. The people looked at the creature then they turned to where the creature was looking and people began to run, screaming heading to their homes some shouted._

"_He's here! He's here!"_

"_The 'Dark One' is here! He'll kill us all!" Naruto turned to the last shout. 'Dark one? Something about that doesn't sound good at all.' Naruto turned back to the giant hand. He felt fear true but a new feeling was rising in him… rage… anger… fury, they bubbled inside of him then it burst out of him as he gave a roar! He was no longer human, he was no longer weak flesh he was muscle, rage, and magic in one! He. Was. A. Creature! He roared a loud, challenging and prideful roar one that would make any man cower and acknowledge him as the supreme creature!_

_-Dream End-_

Naruto's roar carried into reality as he raised his head the roar erupting from his jaws effectively waking everyone and carrying out to the nearby villages. Naruto then knew what he had to do as he got up and padded off running on all fours. Sakura who had heard the roar ran faster only to find Naruto's pen empty, "What? Where did he run off to?" She looked around then she saw the giant footprints. She debated whether to follow the tracks but something told her to wait until morning.

**-Kage Summit-**

Mifune looked at the five kage sitting down in their respective seats, he then stood up and spoke. "As I'm sure you're all aware we have been gathered due to a message sent by the Fire Nation… God has arrived…" The Raikage gave a snort and folded his arms over his dark chest.

"'God' huh? And why did it choose to come to Konoha?" The Raikage demanded, the other kages muttered their agreement.

"Because… the purest of pure hearts belonged to a resident of Konoha… one Naruto Uzumaki to be precise…" A booming voice said echoing around the room. The Kages save for Gaara and Danzo looked surprised, Gaara smiled even.

"Will you introduce yourself 'God?'" Gaara asked, the hand suddenly appeared roughly the size of a human being.

"You must be Gaara of the Desert… I have seen you in Naruto's memories… He holds you quite highly…" Gaara didn't say anything but the smile never vanished. "I am God… one of many and many of one, I have come to this land to defeat the Dark God." God said

"So it's finally time eh? While I might be arrogant in asking but what's so special about this boy what makes a 'purest of pure hearts' as you put it?" The Mizukage asked.

"This boy despite being a host to one of the darkest creatures in existence has never fallen prey to its trickery or used its power for his own desires that and he put's others before himself." God said.

"Are you sure of that?" God turned to face the Mizukage.

"I've been on this land far longer than you have, I've seen many struggles and many deaths, I've seen happiness and despair in these lands and yet despite all that one person has struggled to make a difference." God said, he paused, "That person is Naruto Uzumaki, he has struggled for a long time to be recognized and seen not as a monster but as just a normal human being, however as time passed it soon turned into a goal to bring peace to this land. A land where violence is not tolerated and where people are treated equally, that is what makes Naruto special… it's also the same reason why I turned him into the creature." Gaara, frowned and putting his hands together he leaned forward.

"'Creature?' I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about." However the other Kages were enraged.

"You did what?" The Iwakage spat. "You turned a bijuu container into a creature? Do you realize what you have done?"

"Yes, I do… but if you think the boy will become the monster he contains you are wrong… Naruto will not turn, true he might look like it but that's as far as it goes… he is not the monster itself." God said cooly.

"Hmph, just because your god does not give you the right to do what you want." The kage said.

"While that is true, trust me when I say that I spent a long time finding the most suitable person to become the creature." God said.

"Well if that's the case…" The Raikage said, all eyes turned to him. "There is still one bijuu host left… he's my brother, Killer Bee I think he too is a suitable choice for a creature." God turned to face him.

"Killer Bee? I remember him true he is like Naruto, but unlike Naruto Killer Bee can transform into his Bijuu form anytime he wants plus he can utilize all of its abilities whenever he pleases. I think Killer Bee is fine. Anyways we're getting off topic, Danzo will now explain why I'm here." God said and he gestured for Danzo to speak.

"As you know God descended, however this also means that a time of upheaval is upon us… it is Gods desire to have the villages unite under one banner to defeat a threat coming to us from the land beyond." There was silence.

"Are you crazy? Why should we unite under one banner just to defeat a threat from the land beyond?" The Raikage roared, he slammed his hand into the desk so hard it broke from the sheer force. Instantly many shinobi appeared each of them the Kages personal body guards. The hand formed into a claw and fire sprung from its palm rising and licking the edges of the hand. The Raikage glared at them, then he gave a snort and sat down. The shinobi bodyguards vanished back to where they were hiding, God still remained in his clawed state.

"So you believe you can eliminate this threat on your own?" God said then he snapped his fingers and the room darkened then he flew to the center of the room and glowed with a certain light the light brightened blinding everybody. Then it faded and when they looked they were in the clouds of a dark sky. They looked around, all of them aghast, however some managed to hide their emotions even their bodyguards were there. "Welcome to my original homeland where I helped my people the Greeks to power. This is what the land currently looks like," and suddenly they were out of the clouds and looking at a land… a land scorched and black looking more like a wasteland, in the distance was a city however the walls were broken and several giant creatures some far larger than Naruto were ravaging the city eating people and knocking down buildings. Also it looked as if skeletons were attacking the people and various other monsters, men and women with pale skin and glowing red eyes were feasting on people whilst giant pig-like creatures grabbed people and threw them in various directions. The Kages didn't say nothing to this atrocious behavior they were being shown. They were silent then the room brightened and the images were gone. "Some of those creatures were originally men but as time went their lust for power changed them into those creatures. The dark magic is rich in any land but in that land it was particularly strong and the magic warped them into creatures of darkness." God said, "True the first assault will be humans and if we're unlike a creature, however soon after that the Dark God will send an entire legion of those creatures here and I'm afraid with your skills alone you will be no match but together you will win." They were silent still a dark shadow cast onto each kages face. Mifune however stood up, and looked at the kages.

"I believe that a force united is a force strong a force divided is a force weak, I will lend all my samurai to this effort." Mifune said.

"Thank you Mifune," God said giving Mifune a thumbs up.

"As Kazekage I too will lend my Shinobi to the cause, including myself there's not a chance in hell that I'll let a foreign party invade my home." Gaara said.

"The Village Hidden in the Mist will provide support!" The Mizukage declared.

"Hmph! Iwagakura will also help!" The Iwakage

"Konoha will gladly assist," Everybody turned to the Raikage awaiting his answer, the great dark skinned Kage sat his arms folded his face in shadow. Then he raised his head, his face grim.

"Very well Raigakura will assist but… I must point out another issue, it might not be top of the list for most but for us and Konoha it's vital… The Akatsuki, they'll be after our Jinchuriki like mad with this fight we'll have with the invaders. We must reinforce our borders and I believe that our Jinchuriki must be kept in one place even if one is a creature it would be better and we wouldn't have to watch both of them from different places." The Raikage stated.

'_Hmm I like where this is going…' _Danzo thought, "All right, the Konoha will take the lead of this alliance." All eyes turned to Danzo, "God has come to our village and the creature he brought came from Konoha as well. I think it stands to reason that Konoha takes the mantle." There was silence.

"While this is true I do not believe that having one lead the other is a good idea, I believe we all should work together as a group instead of one telling the other what to do." God said, Danzo frowned at this and he stood up.

"Can we really trust the others enough for that to happen? What happens when one member of the group is unable to respond in time, then what?" Danzo demanded.

"Then we ask for another member to assist, it shouldn't be that hard, if one falls another will rise." God said simply, Danzo didn't say anything but to God it was clear, Danzo wanted to be the ruler of a single nation unified under his banner. He would have to watch Danzo carefully, then something came to him, he sensed Naruto's rage and he turned to where Naruto was heading.

**-Miles from Konoha-**

Naruto was heading for the sea and his nose was showing him the way he knew what he had to do he had to grow, bigger, stronger, smarter and in order to do that he had to eat! He stopped and sniffed then he rotated his ears, and he heard the ***Fwoosh*** of water and he headed in that direction.

**-Kage Summit-**

God sensed Naruto's intent, and if he had a mouth he would've smiled, Naruto's creature instincts were taking root and guiding him. "Hmm… He's proceeding much faster than I expected." God said, Gaara turned to look at the hand.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked narrowing his eye's.

"Oh I was speaking of Naruto his instincts are starting to kick in and he realizes how… inadequate he is in his current state." Gaara stared at the hand.

"Can I see Naruto?" The hand clenched itself into a fist then it turned and spread it's hand open and palmed up light poured out and a bubble appeared, revealing a dark sky, however the splashing of water could be heard. The other Kages who had been debating with the Raikage turned to look at the picture. "What? Where's-" Gaara began but he didn't finish as a large creature suddenly burst from the water in its giant hands was a large creature easily as big as 3 elephants. The creature was a red fox, with a black strip near its eyes and a line of blond hair running down its back, one could see nine red tails waving through the air as it roared holding up its bloody trophy. "The Kyuubi? Are you telling me he had that thing in him the whole time?" Gaara asked. God gave a thumbs up, and closed his hand.

"Correct… however he still doesn't fully grasp how to use all of its abilities; with him turned into a creature in its form he'll be able to complete the task. As he progress' and grows his power and control of the Kyuubi will equally grow." God said.

"But I'm sure that process doesn't come without a sacrifice does it?" God was silent then the hand jerked and moved erratically the bones cracking and popping as he did then he was still again.

"Indeed, there's also a chance that the Kyuubi will use its primal instincts to merge with Naruto's own and therefore be released yet again, by taking over Naruto's body." God said, there was silence as the Kages absorbed this information.

**-The ocean-**

Naruto was currently feasting on the whale the he had caught the meat had a lot of fat in it but other than that it was a good feast the meat was plump and juicy. Naruto's ears then twitched and he looked up and out into the distant waters. He didn't know exactly how he knew but he could sense that something was coming something awful and whatever it was he had to train hard in order to defeat it. He then continued to wolf down the whale meat as what he had to do next flashed into his mind.

* * *

**I made a mistake with this chapter... this has been edited to make more sense...**


	5. Chapter 5

Black and White  
Rating: T for Teen  
Reason: Blood, Gore, Extreme Violence, Swearing.  
Author: Soul Teller  
Summary: Black and white… as plain as good and evil… two sides, yet one must prevail over the other… watch as the gods begin their battle's of good and evil… now they must bring an end to the conflict!

Chapter 5  
Invasion

_Backtrack: Last time Naruto has a strange dream and with this dream Naruto's purpose becomes awakened to him as he begins the long and rigorous training to become the strongest creature. Meanwhile God has successfully convinced the Kages to form an alliance however a dark cloud approaches as the Aztecs are quickly drawing near the Elemental Country. Is Naruto's last minute training enough to stop these invaders or will the Aztecs and their creature destroy the country?_

**-Konoha, Naruto's Pen-**

Naruto walked back to his pen his belly bulging and his teeth red and yellow with blood and fat. The whales had been hearty and tasty meals but it was too rich for Naruto to continue feasting on for long periods time his limit for now was two whales. He walked into his pen and flopped onto the ground making sure not to agitate his distended stomach. He curled as best he could into a ball, and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

**-Konoha, Haruno Residence-**

Sakura yawned as she awoke and she got out of bed, she walked to her closet to put on some daytime clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror, her normally straight pink hair was frazzled, she gave a wry smile and entered the shower.

**-Konoha, Naruto's Pen-**

Naruto slept his huge potbelly now gone as he had digested all the food, he slept peacefully this time having no sudden dreams yet. However he was unaware of the pair of ivory eye's watching him. Standing in front of the pen was Hinata Hyuuga who was watching Naruto sleep, she watched as his powerful chest rose then fell, rose then fell it was almost hypnotic. She walked over to Naruto taking her time to observe his giant body, true it had shrunken significantly in the pen but was still as large as Hokage Manor. She marveled at the giant muscles, and the fangs and the long tongue which was currently lolled out on the ground. She then walked to his large muzzle and heard him inhale and exhale, she watched this magnificent beast as it slept. She wondered if the god would honor his agreement, she was sure that it wasn't like humans who would be willing to lie to gain an advantage. But then again one couldn't expect much from a god that purposely lied about sacrificing people just to find a suitable person to become a creature. Still she wondered what she would look like… hopefully nothing too embarrassing. Hinata then walked up to the giant muzzle and stroked the huge wet nose. Naruto gave a snort and Hinata leaped back as his tongue licked his nose then his tongue slid into his mouth. Naruto then opened his eyes and looked at Hinata he gave a whine and righted his head so he wasn't looking at her from the side.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, for some reason she felt more confident talking to Naruto in this form than when he was a human. She didn't know why… when she found it she would be a little surprised why. The fox gave a few 'Urfs' and he began to stand up, Hinata jumped so that she was on Naruto's great black nose, "Did you sleep well?" Hinata asked, Naruto scratched his head and nodded. Hinata had to apply a bit of chakra on her feet to stay on his nose but other than she managed to stay on. "I guess you're wondering why I came to visit… aren't you?" Naruto nodded, "Well you see God said that he'll make me a creature like you but instead of fighting I'll be supporting you." Naruto gave a growl at this. "You don't like that idea?" Naruto shook his head, "I knew you wouldn't but… you must understand… I just… I… I wish to be with you."Naruto blinked and gave a confused 'Urf' Hinata sat down on his nose. "Do you remember when you fought Pain and I came to help you?" Naruto nodded, "I truly meant what I said, I… I love you… and… I would die to protect you! I won't force you to love me, I just want you to know that I do love you and one day I hope you will love me too. That's all I wanted to say… I'll leave now please think on what I have said." Hinata said, Naruto lowered himself so that Hinata was able to jump down safely. Naruto watched Hinata leave and he indeed began to think on Hinata's words he sat down crossed his legs and thought of what Hinata said.

'_She's got a point… but the thing is I really don't know what love is… Yeah I say I like Sakura but that's it… like is all I know I… I don't know anything about love…' _Naruto, thought sadly.

'_**Ugh… you humans and this love, a useless emotion that blinds you from reality.' **_The Kyuubi snarled, Naruto snarled back.

'_Shut the hell up! What would you know about love? You demon! All you do is cause misery and destruction! You shouldn't even be alive! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE!' _Naruto demanded, the Kyuubi didn't answer.

'_**For a human you're surprisingly sharp… you think that I don't wonder from time to time why I live?' **_The Kyuubi said, a feeling of emptiness in its voice but Naruto was too angry to notice that.

"Naruto!" Naruto broke out of his thoughts and turned to see Sakura standing there. "Naruto! Where were you last night?" Naruto gave a whine and he lowered his head so that Sakura could hop on his nose. He stood to his full height and walked out of the pen, Sakura was surprised as Naruto grew back to his true height but what surprised her was that it seemed Naruto was bigger than before. He then got on all fours and 'urfed' at Sakura, Sakura nodded and applied chakra to her feet so that she would stay on him. "Go!" Naruto bounded off heading for the ocean, it took him about 15 minutes to get there. Sakura awed at the sight of the ocean then she turned to Naruto's eyes. "But… why here?" Naruto pointed to what looked like a pile of bones and Sakura saw white birds crowding over at the bones picking off bits of flesh from the bones. Naruto gave an 'urf' and rubbed his stomach. "You were hungry so you came here to eat that? Wow…" Sakura said, Naruto's already enormous appetite had grown but the question was how much and what would he eat the next time he got hungry. Naruto looked at Sakura then his ears began to twitch, and suddenly his eyes were scanning the ocean and his lips curled up to reveal his teeth and a low growl emitted from his throat. "What's wrong?" Naruto shook his head but his eyes still scanned the vast amount of water. Something was wrong and Naruto could sense it but whatever it was he couldn't see. "Head back to the village! We've got to call God and tell him that something's wrong." Naruto nodded and he turned and bounded away.

**-Kage Summit-**

Meanwhile God was busy learning the different resources and landscapes that lay within each village he was in particular interested in the Land of Thunders giant animals since it would be good for Naruto to find and fight these beasts. Also it would help Naruto not only grow stronger but bigger as well if he ate these great beasts. "Very well, Naruto will spend time in the Village Hidden in the Clouds in order to build up his strength hopefully this will all of been done early enough that we will be able to repel this group. If not th-" God suddenly fell silent and turned to the direction of Konoha. "What is it?" Danzo asked.

"The horn has been blown though I'm not sure why… unless...! I must leave you all…!" God said and he zoomed out of the room, with such speed it created a slight vacuum.

"Hmm… I wonder what made God-san leave so quickly? What's this about a horn?" The Mizukage asked, Danzo sat there processing this information, then he stood up.

"I'm leaving, come!" Danzo said and he vanished two blurs of motion appeared from behind the curtains and they bounced out the room.

God sped toward Konoha he was quite sure his horn had been blown which could mean one thing the invasion was happening now!

**-Aztec Ships-**

Tenoch could see the large mountains that otherwise blocked all form of entrance, but there had to be a way to get in. He closed his eyes and used the dark powers to find a port, and he quickly found it, and estimating the time it would take to get there he smiled, by the time they got to port it would be nightfall which would work to their advantage. Tenoch then turned and headed for the crew quarters, he walked to see hundreds upon hundreds of Aztec warriors, sharpening their weapons or chomping down fish or even talking. Tenoch raised his darkness covered arm and a wave of dark energy pulsed and all the Aztecs looked up to see their commander. "Warriors hear me! Tonight we strike the enemy and we move onto his new empire and burn it down! We will take this false god to the true **God** and he will be punished for his sacrilege and his false messaging!" the warriors gave a great roar their shouting shaking the ship slightly. "We will kill the men, and children! We will capture the women and force them to be our whores and slaves, and our great creature will destroy their pathetic excuse of a creature!" The men roared again shaking the ship again and another roar was this one animalistic. The dark ape was roaring and hooting the boom of its fists crashing into its chest echoing out of its confined area. "The elemental nations will bathe in a sea of blood and we the Aztecs will reign supreme! For our dark God!"

"For our Dark God!" The soldiers shouted Tenoch nodded in approval and he turned and went back to the main deck. He looked at the mountains and raised his darkness covered arm it glowed with dark powers.

**-Azteca-**

The Dark God was hovering over his empire watching his people or to be more accurate his slaves. They were walking back and forth all of them chained to another as large creatures that looked like giant walking pigs grunted and held giant clubs in their hands watched them with narrowed and wary eyes. Then the God flew to a mountain and came to a large entrance where people were walking in and out some of them carrying large amounts of shiny jewels others carrying just plain old rocks. If the Dark God had a face he would've been giving a dark smile instead his fingers moved erratically. He then heard a horn and turned, heading to the direction of the sound. He saw the Aztec Chief standing on the top of the temple, "What is it Chief?"

"My lord I have just received a message from Tenoch! He says that he will begin the invasion tonight!" The Dark God cackled.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Good, goooood. Everything is going according to plan… those fools will die for worshipping my counterpart… Their cities must burn! HA HA HA!" The Dark God laughed, the Chief also laughed, then the Dark God saw something. "Wait… a vision is coming to me…" The Dark God said. The Aztec Chief stopped laughing, what most people didn't know was that the Gods would be given very brief visions of the future. He saw a creature, but it was strange the creature… was… a fox? Yes a fox indeed with blood red fur, and… nine… tails? Interesting, the fox was currently standing one foot raised as it rested on something. The view moved down to reveal the bruised and bleeding body of… the dark ape! "W-What is this? The vision has changed!" The Dark God shouted. He clenched himself into a fist, "What could change the vision so?" He questioned, he thought, nothing came to mind unless… this creature was more powerful than what he thought. "No! It matters not how strong it is, our ape will outsmart it! But… Chief! Prepare a second crew! This time send some of chosen ones with them they will be needed, to deal with this… problem!" The Dark God snarled.

"Yes my lord!" The Chief said, he then turned and he shouted in the Aztec language instantly 2 men ran toward him and they got on their knees their heads bowed. He then gave them rapid orders and the 2 men nodded and ran off. The Dark God was still trying to process what it had just seen, he then raised his hand and an ominous horn sounded. Minutes passed then the ground began to shake slightly then it shook violently and from the distance one could see enormous creatures heading toward the Dark God. There was a lion with a dark mane, a tiger with a black coat and white stripes, a fox with a lean black body, a bull with large jagged horns, a turtle with a black and red spiked shell, and finally a wolf with spiked fur and a jaw filled with large bone crushing teeth. The Dark God turned to each creature observing them closely making careful note of their strengths and weakness. He then turned to the wolf and grabbed its head.

"You!" He snarled and his hand glowed with dark light and a second later he released the wolf a white symbol on its head looking very much like the Dark Gods hand. The Dark God then went to the bull and performed the same action. The wolf and the bull then gave bellowing cries and clutched their heads however even as they did this they were growing bigger, muscular, more lethal. The Dark God had infused them with a good portion of his dark powers making them significantly stronger than before. When the creatures transformation had finished they stood their eye's blood red the bulls horns now looked like jagged javelins and it's arms bulged with powerful muscles. The wolfs fur had a reddish tinge to it and its own muscles had grown as well and it was significantly taller even taller than bull it's limbs were also longer and it's claws were several miles long and razor sharp. "You two will go ahead of the second wave and deal with the creature in the land and once you destroy it destroy everything! Spare none, not even the innocent! Now go!" The two creatures bellowed loudly, and they ran to the ocean trampling everything in their path and they both jumped into the waters, the other creatures gave snorts and left heading to their lairs. The Dark God turned to the swimming creatures and he flew off ready to torture more of his uncooperative people.

**-Elemental Countries Konoha-**

God flew into Konoha and he sped toward Naruto's pen, where Naruto was surrounded by various people including members of the Rookie 12 their teachers and a few other Shinobi. "What's wrong who blew the horn?" Sakura raised her hand and God turned to her. "What's the problem?"

"We're not sure Naruto sensed something in the water, but he couldn't see what it was. I think the clouds were blocking his vision." The God listened to this raptly. It was then a man stood forward this man wore his headband over his head covering it, and he had 3 scars on his face.

"God-sama, just what exactly are we facing?" The man known as Ibiki, spoke.

"Well, if Sakura is correct which I believe she is, this first invasion shouldn't be much to worry about, they will be just plain men but if what she said is true then one of these men has inherited some of the Dark Gods power he will be the one to watch out for." God said.

"When you say one of them has the Dark Gods power do you mean that they have the same power as you?" The God was silent for a minute.

"Yes and more, I don't have all the power I used to have, since this place does not have a temple yet where you can gave praise to me yet my powers are still limited. I can perform one more miracle before I am reduced to my basic powers." God said. "Don't ask what I'll use the miracle for I already know what I plan to do with it." Hinata who stood staring at the God smiled slightly. "We must begin preparing for the assault, where's the nearest harbor?" God asked.

"I know where it is…" Ibiki said God turned to him.

"All right now I want you to go, take a scouting party with you and see what they're doing," Ibiki bowed and he ran toward the village to assemble his party. "The rest of you get the defenses ready have guards patrolling all routes and make sure that everybody is well nourished. This will be a long night, if anybody sees anything out of the ordinary report to me at once." God said the rest of the shinobi nodded and most of them left. Hinata and Sakura stayed, Hinata looked at Sakura, who looked at Hinata.

"Listen 'God' if you want my cooperation you'll have to tell me what this miracle of yours is going to be used for." Sakura demanded. Hinata turned to Sakura, frowning slightly.

"Why should it be any of your concern? Sakura-san?" Hinata asked, sounding slightly miffed. Naruto gave a slight growl, and he looked at God, God looked at him then he turned to Sakura.

"I made an oath with Hinata to turn her into a creature to help support Naruto." Sakura blinked then her face twitched.

"Why? Why her?" Sakura asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Because, she has a pure heart and her mind has no conflicts…" Sakura blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You Sakura Haruno, have too much conflict in you, you want to protect Naruto, and while that is understandable you also want to protect Sasuke Uchiha who will not hesistate to kill either you or Naruto. But Naruto will protect his people from any threat whether it be from a former friend or a public enemy. He's willing to fight… you are not… you're still… weak in heart." Sakura felt the words sting her deeply. "However that is what makes you strong in heart as well… you'd prefer peace over war much like Naruto, however you want to make peace without fighting that in itself is a strength of yours. You understand the pain of fighting more than most, however your heart falters in battle… I've seen that happen many times with you." God said, "I cannot have you only at partial fighting strength I need someone who won't falter no matter. True Hinata is nervous and prefers not to fight but she is willing to stand up for her beliefs and for the one she loves." God said turning to Hinata.

"I get it… I understand… I know I'm not true to myself but how can I be when all this is going on! I love Sasuke but I can't abandon Naruto just for him!" Sakura shouted. God flew down to her shrinking to the size of a normal hand. He patted her on the head, and he went to her shoulder.

"Listen… in the end you must choose one over the other and when you do… make sure that you don't regret your decision, understand?" God said, and he gave her a pat then he flew up to Naruto growing back to his normal size. "Naruto I know you are strong but it doesn't help to make you stronger." Naruto nodded and urfed. "All right… now let's see I think… this size should do!" God said and held his fingers together and stabbed the ground and began to pull up the large earth and he tossed it to Naruto. Naruto caught the earth and he held it up his arms wobbling slightly, Sakura looked at this then she turned and left. Hinata watched her go then she looked at God.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Hinata said.

"The truth is never easy." God said, "Come Naruto you'll have to build your muscles some way this right now is the best." Naruto nodded and he began to lift the earth up and down his muscles wobbling slightly as he struggled to lift the earth.

**-Ibiki's patrol party-**

Ibiki ran forward through the dark trees flashing past him, behind him was Anko, Kotetsu, and Izuno, Ibiki then stopped running and he held up a hand the three stopped where they were at. He closed his fist and left two fingers up he then pointed to large trees and he vanished the other three also vanished and reappeared at various trees. Ibiki stayed hidden somewhere while the other three watched as several men with darkened skin walked forward spears in hand. They spoke a strange dialect and there was one man whose skin was colored with strange markings this man appeared to be the leader as he pointed in various directions and the other men walked off. When the men were gone Ibiki appeared behind the man and grabbing the man's mouth a cloth in his hand the man struggled then he fell still Ibiki then nodded and Anko jumped down and grabbing the man she leaped up into the trees again and Ibiki signaled for Izuno and Kotetsu who jumped down. Kotetsu grabbed the giant kunai strapped to his back and held them in front of him the chain holding these two massive weapons together clinking slightly. Izuno pulled out a scroll, opened it, bite his thumb, and drew a line across the scroll. The scroll exploded into smoke when the smoke cleared a large spiked shell was in his hand, the shell was easily the size of his body yet he held it with little signs of effort.

Ibiki made a few gestures and the two nodded, and leaped in the direction that the other scouting party had preceded. Ibiki then leaped up and landed next to Anko who was currently holding a hand to the man's head. "Well?"

"It's easy getting to his head but the problem is that it's in a language I can't understand." Ibiki put a hand on his chin.

"Head back with this guy, have the God examine him he might know more than we can figure out." Anko nodded and shouldering the man she stood up and leaped from branch to branch heading for Konoha. Ibiki then heard rustling and both Kotetsu and Izuno stood both of their weapons bloody.

"Taken care of," Kotetsu said, Ibiki nodded.

"All right. Move out… and remember save who you can and try not to expose yourself." Kotetsu and Izuno nodded and they followed Ibiki as he leaped from tree to tree. They then came to a clearing and Ibiki looked to see a burning village, men and women screaming and running. They also saw men with darkened skin holding up spears swords and other weapons. Ibiki watched this calmly never flinching or moving, however Kotetsu and Izuno found their hands twitching slightly and they clasped their weapons tightly. "Let's go… there's nothing we can do..." Ibiki said Kotetsu bit his lip and Izuno looked Ibiki, Ibiki looked at them. "I know how you feel, but there's no hope left for them… and in order for us to avenge and remember them we must take care of these invaders, is that understood?" Ibiki said.

"Yes sir," Izuno and Kotetsu said, they couldn't hide the anger in their voices, Ibiki indeed knew how they felt but he was right there was no help for these people… not anymore. He felt Kotetsu and Izuno leave he stayed and he grabbed a kunai and removing his gloved hand revealed a scarred hand, he stabbed the kunai into his hand.

"By my blood, I will make sure that you are avenged." He said and he healed his hand and putting back on his glove he leaped away.

**-Konoha—**

Naruto was currently lying on the ground panting his chest rising and falling rapidly he was tired from his grueling training. Not only had Naruto lifted the huge amount of earth but he had practiced fighting moves and done a series of pushups and other various feats of strength and endurance. True Naruto was stronger than he was before but he was also now more durable. But he had exhausted most of his energy and was now running on the bare amount of his reserves. "Rest now Naruto… we should be hearing from Ibiki soon." It was then that there was a rustling in the trees and suddenly Anko appeared a large man on her back. She set the man down and turned to God.

"Hey I found this guy, I've tried entering his mind but I can't figure out what his language." God flew down the man shrinking as he did then he grabbed onto the man's head and glowed then her released the head and shot a bolt of lightning out and the lightning paused then it split into for orbs and the orbs connected to each other via bolts of lightning. Then the bolts made a screen of crackling electricity and then a view appeared it showed a tall, muscular man with a arm covered in black tentacles, and a spear in his hand.

"Go kill the infidels! Do what you wish with the women but spare no man nor child!" There was a roar, and most of the men scattered. Then the tall man pointed at the screen, "You I need for you to check our surroundings! Make sure that no one is aware of our actions! After that report back to me so that we can begin the invasion!" The tall man said the view bounced up and down then it turned to a few men who were running.

"You 4 come with me!" The four men gathered and the view bounced as the man ran. God snapped his fingers and the view vanished.

"They are here then… Looks like there's no hope if they're going to do what he said," God stated solemnly he turned to Naruto who gave a low whine. "Yes, there is no hope, but you can prevent more places from falling to their evil." Naruto nodded and snarled, "I have the utmost confidence in your abilities… While you and I might not be at our weakest we both have something that will give us infinite strength, we have our people." Naruto's face curved into a fanged grin, and he pushed himself up to his feet. He wobbled slightly then he stood up strong and confident, "I'm not sure how much time we have but you need to rest in that time." Naruto gave a 'urf' "Yes rest no matter how short it is important for you to rest." Naruto gave another 'urf' and he walked to the pen and he curled up into a red ball and was sleeping quietly. Hinata watched this all carefully, she then turned to the god her mind buzzing with questions.

"How long have you been here?" Hinata asked, God turned to her, "I was here since the creation of all life and I had a hand in helping with their creation. Unfortunately when it came to the creation of humans most of us gods were unable to help with your creation I was excluded," God then turned to the sky. "Some days I wonder if the higher powers were right to do that." Hinata looked confused.

"Higher powers, you mean there's someone with more power than you?" The god turned to her.

"Why yes they monitor the universe and the cosmos and they grant us our higher powers." Hinata nodded in understanding, and then another question popped.

"What's the point of humans then?" She asked the god chuckled.

"You give us even higher powers…" He said, "Powers like our epic miracles," Hinata raised her eyebrows at this.

"Epic Miracles?" She asked.

"The power to create tornados, earthquakes, volcanoes, charm soldiers, and even bring the dead back to life those are our epic miracles." God said Hinata showed interest in the last miracle.

"You can bring the dead back to life?" she asked.

"Only those recently dead… like within the month." Hinata frowned at this then she smiled. "Maybe you can revive Jiraiya-sensei!" the god drooped at this.

"Ah yes I could… but I cannot…" Hinata's heart fell.

"Why not? Naruto-kun would be so happy." God held himself up to stop her.

"I know but when he was alive I made an oath with him, that should he die that I would not revive him. I honor that mans word, and if wishes that Naruto must face his trials on his then he must. But Naruto is not completely alone… He has you and his other friends." Hinata blushed and looked at the sleeping form.

"Yes he does… You know… I've loved ever since we were small… Well not love but I admired him, and as time went on, my feelings grew to what they are now. But he always has a place in my heart even if he doesn't have one for me…" God sighed, and he shrunk and patted Hinata on the shoulder.

"He always had a place in his heart for you, and I'm sure that it's now in the deepest part of his heart." God said, Hinata smiled lightly and she looked at God.

"Thank you." There was a rustling and Ibiki, Kotetsu, and Izuno appeared.

"They've taken over the port there was nothing we could do to help," God flew off Hinata's should and went to Ibiki.

"It's all right… now we must prepare our defenses, where will they come from?" Ibiki nodded.

"I believe from the south but it's best to check our maps to make sure." Ibiki said.

"All right times wasting let's find out where to prepare our defenses." God said and Ibiki leaped toward Konoha heading for the records building.

**-In a valley leading to Konoha-**

Danzo stood panting, his bandaged arm revealed to show a arm covered in eyes most of which were closed shut. His left eye was revealed to be the sharingan, and his arm also had a face near the shoulder which was closed looking at peace with itself. In his right hand was a kunai that had a blue aura surrounding it. Across from him was one Sasuke Uchiha, his mangekyo sharingan activated the flower-like pattern shining in the light. "You're going to pay, Danzo for ruining mine, my family and my brother's life!" Danzo didn't say anything he narrowed his eyes and he turned his head to the left to look at a masked man. The man's mask was an orange spiral pattern, with a single hole which revealed the sharingan eye. This man claimed to be the legendary Uchiha Madara the creator of the Uchiha clan and the most powerful Uchiha to date.

"You're brother did the right thing… the only mistake he made was letting you live." Sasuke's eye twitched and he leaped forward.

* * *

_**Now someo of you... the few that read this will be wondering if the fight between Danzo and Sasuke will occur... yes it will but that ain't the focus of this story. I might write a few scenes here and there but it's not the focus... next chapter... creature vs creature Shinobi vs Aztec Soldiers...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Black and White  
Rating: T for Teen  
Reason: Blood, Gore, Extreme Violence, Swearing  
Author: Soul Teller  
Summary: Black and white… as plain as good and evil… two sides, yet one must prevail over the other… watch as the gods begin their battle's of good and evil… now they must bring an end to the conflict!

Chapter 6  
Battle

_Backtrack: Last time Naruto has begun the hard training to become the ultimate creature, meanwhile the Aztecs have landed and are now starting their plan to wreak havoc across the elemental nations! Naruto is now tired from his training will Naruto have enough time to rest to have the strength to take on this army? Meanwhile Danzo the current acting Kage has run into both Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Madara now Danzo begins his fight to death with the young Uchiha. Will both Naruto and Danzo survive their encounters!_

**-In the port village-**

Tenoch stood looking at the smoky ruins of the village then the loud hooting roar caused him to look up at the dark ape. "Yes… we move onto this Konoha, Men!" He roared, a collective roar was heard and the ten thousand men that was there gathered in front of him. "Tonight we will burn this so called Elemental nations to the ground, we will take the people and crush their spirit, we will offer their bodies to our god in testimony of their foolishness. They will forever remember this day as the beginning of a new glorious age! When their barbaric magic and monsters are wiped away by our divine justice! We will set these people free for our lord, the True God!" Tenoch shouted. Once again there was a roar as the ten thousand men shouted their support. "Now march!" Tenoch roared, and the men all turned and began to march toward their first target this Konoha, this village hidden in the leaves.

**-Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto's Pen-**

Naruto slept peacefully curled into a ball his ears poking out from his form and they twitched every so often as if batting something away. Sakura sat on one of the ledges watching Naruto her eyes red and puffy she had finished crying hours ago but she still would occasionally sniff and let out a sob. She then heard footsteps and she turned her head to see Hinata walking toward her. She frowned and turned her head back to Naruto, "What do you want?" She asked savagely. Hinata sat down next to Sakura, she was quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry," She said, Sakura blinked surprised she hadn't expected that.

"For what?" She asked

"For taking your chance to show your feelings to Naruto-kun… but you must understand you've had a long time with Naruto-kun… me not so much I've always been jealous of you to be honest. I've loved Naruto-kun since I was little but you…" Hinata's voice rose slightly. "You've had him all your life nearly and yet you belittled, abused, and hurt him constantly! I-I wonder why he has such feelings for you despite all that. I really do!" Hinata said and Sakura looked to see tears falling from Hinata's beautiful white orbs. "I can't understand it…" She said then the ground rumbled and they both looked to see Naruto looking at the two.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped, Naruto blinked then his jaw opened and his tongue came out and he gave both Hinata and Sakura a lick. When Naruto's tongue passed them they were both drenched in saliva, they looked at each other then at Naruto whose mouth curled into a foxy grin. Sakura and Hinata scowled, then they started laughing and Naruto gave a throaty grunt of approval. "I guess he likes us both equally." Sakura said Hinata giggled and nodded. Above them god watched this interaction between these three friends. He then began to wonder if he was doing the right thing forcing these children into battle. They have fought… and killed… but that wasn't nothing compared to the horror of war. Fighting hundreds thousands and killing them without any hesitation the older ninjas particularly the ones from the third Great Ninja War would have the stomach for the upcoming battle but he was worried about the Rookie 12 and the various younger generations of ninja. Would they have the stomach to kill hundreds perhaps thousands? Would they be able to put aside their emotions? Would they be able to accept the fact they killed men who had families? He then sensed it the break in the barrier he had put up around Konoha's borders. He estimated that the men would be arriving by tonight but with the power of a god in their back pocket the night could be endless. He was too weak currently to change the time of day… when this battle was over he would be a little bit stronger. He turned back to the three Naruto was once again curled into a ball and Hinata and Sakura were walking away chatting with each other.

"Life you carry so many unexpected surprises, for both mortal and immortal," God said. He then flew high into the air passing the various clouds and he turned toward the darkening storm that was coming from the port village. He expected them to be here within the hour, he flew back down to the village and hovered over the whole of the village expanding till he covered within his shadow. He heard people shout and he instantly shrunk till he was as large as a building. He waited for the ninja's to assemble at the Hokage Manor and when he saw that most had gathered along with the members of the rookie 12 and other younger shinobi. "The Aztecs are coming at this very moment I now ask that you trust me to lead you into victory." It was then that a shinobi with short spiked hair and wearing glasses stood forward.

"Where is the Hokage?" The hand turned to the shinobi.

"I'm not sure, he should've been here by now, yet I sense that he is engaged… with someone…" The hand said, he could sense that the someone had large amounts of dark power, not unlike another person… one that the hand had met and the hand had feared. _'This power is similar to Madara's power, but it's far less powerful than his own… but then again most of Madara's power is, thankfully, sealed away.' _He knew of one other with both eyes possessing the Sharingan but the power that was being exuded was far higher than what it should've been. _'This could mean trouble in future… but for now I must deal with this current threat,' _the hand thought to itself.

"If Lord Hokage is engaged then we must move to aid him." The Ninja from before said, God turned to him.

"No, if Danzo truly is Hokage then he will pull through this with no problem." God said, he then turned as he saw Ibiki running toward them a rolled up scroll in his hand roughly the size of his body.

"I've found out where they are coming from it is from the south but more toward the western region."Ibiki said and he pulled off the red string binding the scroll and laid it out. The scroll was an enlarged map of the elemental country he showed the one of many port towns laying around the country. "This is the town it's due southwest of here however due to its position they could circle around and strike from another direction." Ibiki said. God looked at the map then he snapped his fingers.

"All right here's the plan, will station men at each post west, east, and south then send two man squads on patrol of the outer borders circling around this area." God put his fingers on the paper and it glowed when he lifted himself there were various figures moving around the paper. The shinobi looked at the paper astonished. "If any of the outer patrols find sign of the Aztecs hold their position do not engage or even attempt to cripple them… They must believe they have the element of surprise. When you're sure that the enemy is approaching send word to here and await for further instructions," The shinobi nodded.

"What of the creature they possess?" A shinobi asked.

"Worry not of the creature, Naruto can handle it." The shinobi scoffed.

"The Kyuubi? It's more likely to turn and kill us as it will the enemy." He said, A bolt of lightning struck in front of the man missing him by mere centimeters so close had it been he could still feel the heat of the bolt.

"Be silent… Naruto will not betray the village… He will once again save this village and you will once more be reminded of who he truly is…" God said the shinobi glared at the giant floating hand.

"Yeah that's right!" A young and impulsive voice said, all turned to show 3 youths standing there, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon looking at the giant hand. "Naruto-niichan will never betray Konoha! He's the hero of Konoha after all!" The young ninja declared.

"Well said!" God exclaimed, "Now let's begin the operation… remember outer patrols do not act on your own… and someone must escort the women and children into shelter. The Aztecs take pride in killing their enemies. So much so that they often make it a game, be on your guard and try not to be taken by surprise. I will now reveal some of the basic weapons of the Aztecs." God said and he snapped his hand and the sky darkened even further and a ball of light formed and in the light a bow approximately 1.5 meters long with a thin sinewy string. It then showed an arrow unlike most arrow heads which were made of metal this one was made a strange shiny black stone. "Do not underestimate it this bow can fire over 50 yards and still hit with the force of a close range shot. A simple but lethal weapon, next is the sling… simple but effective especially since you're heads are mostly unshielded but then that should help avoid it." God said as he revealed a simple band of cloth. "This is used to hurl stones of varying size at high speeds," He snapped his fingers and the sling had a rock easily the size of a man's fist inside it, the sling then began to spin rapidly faster and faster, then the rock was released and it flew faster than the eye could perceive.

"Interesting choice of weaponry," Ibiki said "I take it there's more to them than this though?"

"Indeed there's the macuahuitl," God said and he snapped his fingers and two swords made of the same black stone appeared one was a meter long the other significantly larger. "As you can see there's two different types, the larger one is used for one hit kills while the other is to subdue rather than kill." He then showed varying types of spears each with different ends some dual ended and some with 3 prongs on the end. "Depending upon which type is carried you'll find that the more unique the weapon the more advanced the user, however the Tepoztopilli loses its effectiveness at extreme close range so get in close but be careful while you do." He then snapped his fingers again and this time various blunt objects appeared each different.

"Finally the club… now despite how harmless this looks to you shinobi a well placed blow is enough to knock you out for a couple of hours, some are even bladed to deal more damage. Now I know all this weaponry looks primitive to you shnobi but it's worked for hundreds of years even against the most advanced civilizations! It's also possible that they incorporated the technology of kingdoms they took over for their own uses. So if you see a weapon not among these let me know instantly." God said, the shinobi nodded. "Good now I leave your battle teams to the Jounin I'm not expecting it, but we might have some reinforcements…" and with that God zoomed over to Naruto's pen. Naruto had once again fallen asleep but even though he had done that his ears twitched and swiveled to and fro. They then stopped swiveling as they heard the whoosh of air that was the giant hand flying toward him. He opened his giant blue eye and raised his head sleepily to look at the giant hand as it zoomed forward. "I see your control over your senses is improving, I fear that their coming and if they are then their creature will be leading the attack. You must now go and fight… I warn you though this will not be an easy battle. You will have to think like a creature and use everything your body offers… I will not be able to do much for I am still too weak…" Naruto gave a growl. "Yes… if you fail… they will not hesitate to destroy Konoha and then they will destroy your allies…" Naruto stared at the hand then he snarled and stood up. Naruto knew that he wasn't at a hundred percent but that never stopped him before, and it wasn't going to do it now either!

"God-sama!" A voice said and God and Naruto turned to see Ibiki landing on the ground. "We have reports of the enemy coming from the southern edge as well as the south east and south west."

"A triple pronged attack? Get the men ready when I give the signal take out what you can and then head for the walls… It should help reduce their numbers are the women and children at the shelters?" God asked quickly.

"About 79% are in the shelters," Ibiki said.

"Good when the women and children are inside let me know at once, now hurry!" God said, Ibiki nodded and he vanished, it was then that Naruto turned his head his ears raised then they flattened against his head as he growled. "Yes… it's here… be careful… it's among the smartest of the creatures." God said Naruto growled and he began to walk toward Konoha heading for the crater created by Pain.

**-The Forests of Konoha-**

Various shinobi of the Leaf were waiting for the signal to launch their guerilla attacks and send a crippling blow to their enemy, when they heard it a rumbling and a strange hooting far off, however it was growing closer and closer with a disturbing rapidness. The various shinobi which included Guy, Kakashi, Anko, Rock Lee, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Choza, and Choji looked in the direction of the noise to find a shocking sight. A giant ape like creature with black fur red eyes and large gnashing teeth walked forward its huge arms raised striking it's chest with an audible boom each time it's fists collided with its chest. The giant creature advanced roaring and hooting the ground shaking with each step it took. The many Jonin observed the creature coolly, before turning back to the Aztecs most of them noticing that several bowmen had their arrows on the strings of their bows. They were looking around and were on either sides of the line of Aztec soldiers, Kakashi then raised a hand to his ear piece. "Ibiki, we have two problems first it looks like their creature is coming, second the Aztecs are suspicious… should we pull back?" he said quietly. There was a brief pause, Kakashi waited patiently then his answer came.

"Do what you can then get out try not to needlessly endanger any lives." Ibiki said, "You have the go when you're ready." Kakashi nodded, and he held up his hand a shuriken in his in between each of his fingers he then threw his shuriken and they flew embedding themselves into two Aztec archers' heads making them fall into some soldiers who began to shout in a strange language.

"_**In the tree's! The heathens are in the tree's shoot them down!"**_However the sound of grunts and cries of dead Aztecs could be heard as the shinobi launched their shurikens and kunais some bearing explosive tags creating large explosions.

"_**The heathens are using their foul magic! Fear not, keep pushing forward! They know naught what it is they face!" **_The Aztec captains said to their shell shocked soldiers. The soldiers heeding their captain's words continued to march forward ignoring their dead comrades. They then saw the blurs of motion in the tree's and they halted looking around however they could see the blurs retreating away with the occasional rain of sharp objects however the soldiers raised their shields and blocked the incoming wave of metal. Some of the kunai's partially penetrated the woven shields and stopping inches from the soldier's faces. The soldiers looked at the kunai's then they grabbed them and threw the weapons to the sides. _**"Ha look at the heathens flee!" **_the overconfident captain said. Tenoch who had been standing at the rear was watching the blurs flee with narrowed eye's.

**-Konoha Crater-**

Kakashi jumped down and looked to see God floating above turned in the opposite direction, Kakashi turned to face the same direction and looked to see the giant outline of Naruto slowly approaching. "I see that Naruto is ready for battle." Kakashi said to himself. It was then that he heard a giant pounding and he turned to see the door being caved in then it was blasted off its hinges and a giant ball of flame shot forward flying toward the group of shinobi. Kakashi and the other Jounin signaled to jump however the hand flew forward and smacked the fireball down into the ground. It exploded and sent flames flying into the air. The hand waved once and the wave sent a gust of wind blowing the flames back and extinguishing them in one fell swoop.

"Be ready they'll send their creature first to cause the most damage and confusion, and in the confusion they'll strike hardest…" God said he sounded strangely exhausted as if his little action had really costed him. Kakashi however nodded and watched as the giant creature stepped forward looking around it's red eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was then that Kakashi heard the roar behind him and knew that Naruto had seen his quarry. He turned to see Naruto now start moving quicker, it was then he heard a scoff and he saw Kiba stand forward.

"Dammit it'll be too late by the time he gets here!" Kiba said and he jumped on his huge dog known as Akamaru and made several quick hand signs.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi shouted,

"Buying time! If we want Naruto to fight this thing then we gotta stop it before it starts destroying everything!" There was a burst of smoke and a white dog with two heads and the size of a building was standing there snarling it's black eyes staring at the obviously more enormous ape. It snarled then it leaped in the air and began to spin then it flew forward spinning rapidly, a mess of claws and teeth. It flew toward the ape, who looked at the spinning thing with a lazy glare then when the spinning dog was within feet of the apes chest it batted Kiba and Akamaru away with a back hand.

"Kiba!" A woman soon identified as Kiba's sister, Hana shouted. She ran forward but was stopped by her mother.

"Hana! Stop right there do you wish to die?" Her mother Tsume demanded.

"But…" Hana said, Tsume glared with her slit pupils which contracted making them so narrow they were nearly thin lines.

"Kiba won't die… he's too stupid and stubborn for that… we'll check on him and Akamaru once this battle is over… but until then you must focus on the enemy." Tsume said, Hana blinked then nodded her face grave. "Good… Now Kakashi what's the plan?" Tsume said turning to the copy ninja. Kakashi looked at her then he turned to their foes. The Aztecs were spilling between the legs of the dark ape yelling their war cry, Kakashi had to admit there was quite a few of them even he might have difficulty.

"Don't hold back, give them no quarter, use everything at your disposal." Kakashi said coolly.

"Got it…" Tsume said smirking, she got into her families fighting stance and waited for the men to come to them. They all waited then they heard the crash of foot falls and they saw the shadow pass on them and the form of Naruto came crashing down his nine tails raised threateningly his lips curled back. The ape saw Naruto and it gave a threatening roar however no sooner had it roared then it began to hoot and pound its chest. Naruto blinked his lips still curled then ears twitched as the ape continued to hoot and scream.

"_**Yeah I'm talking to you wimp!"**_ The ape hooted, Naruto blinked confused.

"_**I can… understand you?"**_ Naruto snarled.

"_**Of course you can… are you as stupid as you are weak?"**_ the ape shouted, Naruto snarled and he leaped at the ape catching it off guard the two slid on the ground rolling they broke through the wall and landed on the outside crushing several hundred Aztec soldiers as they did. They then came to a halt and Naruto was on top of the ape he snarled and pushed himself up and raised his hand, clenched into a fist he brought it down t strike but then he felt a powerful blow to his gut and Naruto gave a cry of pain. He then felt the ape grab his face, lifted him up then slammed his face onto the ground, it dragged Naruto slightly and then it threw Naruto back through the shattered gate and Naruto rolled sliding to a gradual halt on the other side of the crater.

* * *

Kakashi was fighting 4 Aztec soldiers holding them off with his kunai however it was no easy task, since they came he had launched a rapid series of fireballs along with other jutsu's with the various shinobi. As they launched their jutsu's slicing, burning, drowning, crushing and shocking them however the Aztecs continued to charge despite losing large amounts of their numbers. Kakashi leaped over another Aztec as it shoved its spear forward the two prongs he flipped backwards and landed behind the Aztec and stabbed the neck of the soldier making him fall. Kakashi then turned to the mini-giant's that were Choji and Choza Akimichi who were swatting side Aztec soldiers however they were showing signs of being overwhelmed by the sheer number of soldiers. Kakashi then felt the ground shake and he looked to see Naruto slam onto the ground rolling slightly then he came to a halt. Kakashi then stopped to look at the Aztecs in front of him. He ducked a sword slash and grabbed the now discarded spear and using it he stabbed a Aztec lifting him up in the air. He then lowered the spear and spun around he used the dead Aztec on the end as a weight and swung the spear slamming the Aztec into another Aztec the two came together with an unpleasant crunch. He released the spear sending the men flying he then felt the ground tremble and he looked up to see Naruto rolling head over heels toward him Kakashi vanished as several Aztecs converged on his location their weapons raised however they were soon crushed under Naruto's rolling form.

Hinata slammed the palm of her hand into another Aztecs chest the Aztec warrior mouth opened and blood splashed out and onto Hinata. She then ducked a spear and came forward spinning and hitting her with a sweeping leg attack she then came up and hit the falling Aztec with her elbow sending him flying into a group of charging soldiers making them fall back. Hinata then saw a black spiral in front of her and Tsume landed next to her. The spiral drilled through the Aztec soldiers bodies as if they were nothing , Tsume turned to Hinata. "Hey there kid… What's Kiba's condition… you're his teammate so you must have had an eye on him since his stupid little attack."

"Yes, he's injured but if I can get to him I should be able to help him." Tsume nodded then she froze and turned to the right then she grabbed Hinata and leaped forward dodging the giant red ball that rolled directly where they had been. Tsume landed on the shoulder of the human giant Choza who was bashing away Aztec soldiers with his equally giant staff.

"Hey Choza! Think you can do me a favor and escort this one to where Kiba landed?" Choza slammed his staff onto a Aztec soldier crushing him. He then turned to Tsume and Hinata.

"Give me a minute these flies are rather persistent!" He said, turning back to the Aztec as they started shooting arrows up at him whilst throwing spears as well Choza held up a plated arm to block the rain of attacks however he gave a cry of pain as an Aztec soldier came from behind and stabbed him in the leg causing him to fall down to one knee. He was about to attack when several spears shot forward and pierced the unprotected spots of his armor He gave a shout of pain and fell back, Tsume and Hinata jumped from Choza's falling body and landed on the ground. Tsume turned to the Aztecs to see them charging at the three.

"Kid, protect Choza!" Tsume shouted and she lunged at the coming soldiers a kunai in hand. Hinata got into her gentle fist stance and she closed her eyes when she opened them chakra had formed into her palm forming into a pair of blue lion heads. She dodged a spear thrown at her and she turned to the one that threw it gave a double palm thrust slamming her hand into his stomach he was sent flying from the powerful attack crashing through shinobi and soldiers alike.

* * *

"**Get up you weak little fox!"** The ape hooted and Naruto shakily got to his feet. He was weak and battered but still he had the strength to get up. However no sooner had he gotten to his feet when the ape slammed a fist into his face again sending Naruto sprawling onto the ground. Naruto landed hard on the ground causing less structurally intact buildings to fall. The ape looked at the fallen form then he gave a snort of disdain and turned to the rest of what was left of Konoha. **"Time to burn this pathetic place to the ground and its people with it!" **The ape hooted and it held both hands out and began to swirl them around. As it did this a ball of fire began to manifest and it grew and grew, then when it was as big as the sun in the sky the ape chuckled and raised the ball up ready to throw. **"Goodbye Konoha!" **The ape shouted and was about to the throw when suddenly a huge ball of fire slammed into its back causing it to drop the giant fireball it had created on top of it. The ape screamed as it's fur caught on fire and it desperately tried to pat down the fire eventually rolling on the ground and successfully putting out the fire. The ape then saw the man with silver head and it snarled, raised a fist and slammed it down on the man killing him… at least that's what he thought. The man appeared on top of the fist and the ape gave a snort. It shook it's hand and the man jumped off and he dashed off toward the battle behind him. The ape snarled and was about to stand up and pursue the man when it saw a red clawed hand swipe at it the ape rolled back coming to handstand. Naruto got to his feet and looked at the ape, who began to hoot at Naruto, Naruto snarled his teeth bared and he leaped at the ape when suddenly it grabbed Naruto's ears using its feet! Naruto gave a roar of pain when the ape began to flip backward pulling Naruto with it. Naruto felt as if his ears would rip off when he the feet released him and he found himself staring into the black sky his body oddly light when he felt a pair of hands grab his head and pull it down with great force. Naruto turned his eyes up and saw the ground quickly approaching, and he tried to struggle but his head met the ground with an audible crunch. Naruto's body stiffened then it fell limply to the ground.

* * *

Hinata who had been heading toward Kiba heard along with many others the sickening crunch and many eyes turned to see the limp form of Naruto falling to the ground. "Naruto-kun!" She shouted and she began to step forward when suddenly the form of Shikamaru appeared he had several cuts and bruises dotting his body and his chunin vest was torn here and there.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm going to help Naruto-kun!" She said, "Move!" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Get Kiba back to his feet!" Hinata's hand glowed with blue chakra as she got ready to get into gentle fist stance. "What you gonna fight me? If you do beat me and get to Naruto how will you help Naruto? By yourself you don't stand a chance! We all want to help Naruto but with so few of us it won't be possible. We need Kiba's strength as well so help him and I promise you we'll do all we can to help Naruto!" Hinata glared at Kiba she knew he was right but her precious person was in trouble and she had to help him, but… she by herself couldn't she needed more people.

"All right… I should have him back to his feet in no time, be ready." She said and she once again ran toward Kiba and Akamaru. Shikamaru watched her go then he looked at himself covered in the bloods of unknown men, wounded himself and exhausted he sighed and then he put a hand to the ear piece on his head.

"All right Sakura, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Choji, Sai, Ino, Dad, Shino… I need your help!" He said and he heard the acknowledgements and he found himself surrounded by the shinobi all of them in pretty much the same shape as him with the exception of his father who was just covered in blood with a few cuts here and there. "Listen I have a plan to help Naruto I think we got one shot at this so listen closely."

* * *

Naruto had broken out of his brief daze and was pushing himself to his feet when he felt a large hand grab his tails and pull him then he felt himself drag on the ground, eventually he was raised into the air and found himself to be spinning rapidly and as he spun he felt himself hitting the against things. Then he was thrown up into the air spinning as he did he flailed about. His flailing eventually made him spin forward and he flipped and spun high into the air eventually coming to the clouds. He then heard a roar and he turned his head as best he could to see the ape leaping up its hands clasped together. When it was level with Naruto it spun forward its clasped hands coming down like an axe hitting Naruto with such force that he was sent with extreme force down back to the ground. It was then that instinct took over Naruto and his tails, which had been waving in the air, suddenly stiffened then shot behind Naruto 2 tails wrapped around the apes arms, and legs while a single tail wrapped the head of the ape. Then the tails pulled the ape underneath Naruto. Then the two crashed the ape underneath Naruto as they fell Naruto's small but still considerable weight slamming into the ape making it scream in pain.

Naruto quickly rolled off the ape and got to his feet his tails unwrapping from the ape. Naruto turned to his tails when the words of God came to him. _'You will have to think like a creature and use everything your body offers…' _it was then that Naruto realized that this new body had a lot to offer and he would have to learn how to use it when he was done with this nuisance! He turned back to the ape, which was getting to its feet its red eyes glowing slightly. It then lunged at Naruto a fist raised Naruto snorted and he grabbed the fist and threw his own forward but it was caught by the ape. A power struggle then began as the two tried to push the other down. However it was quickly realized that the ape was clearly the stronger of the two. Naruto found himself leaning back, he snarled his teeth coming out. Naruto was then aware of his teeth, sharp, strong, and ready to attack. Naruto growled and he opened his jaws his head reeled back and his head lunged forward and Naruto sank into the ape's neck the teeth sinking in blood trickling onto his tongue as the ape roared in pain and its grip slackened enough for Naruto to push it down and onto the ground. The ape's feet then curled into fists and it began to kick Naruto with brutal force. Naruto felt his jaws try to open in response to the air being knocked out of his body however his jaw stayed firmly shut on the ape. The ape then released Naruto's fist which slammed into the apes shoulder and it began to punch his head repeatedly. Naruto however refused to let go of his mark, the ape suddenly rolled forcing Naruto onto his back and it continued to punch the poor fox. Eventually the blows began to disorient and confuse Naruto and he was forced to release the ape which kicked him away and got to its feet Naruto lay on the ground panting heavily several caved in marks on his body and blood pouring down from his muzzle and face. The ape then began to hoot and howl it then raised its hands roaring and it turned to run toward Naruto… when it felt all movement in its body suddenly stop. It tried to move but found that it couldn't, it then felt it's head turn and it saw two men both with strange black hair standing one of them had their head turned while the other was looking up at the ape.

"Heh Shadow Possesion success!" Both of the men said. The ape's eyes bulged and it now strained to break free of this heathens technique when suddenly it felt something slam into its stomach! It screamed and turned to see a red spiked ball rolling into it.

"NUOH! Spiked Meat Tank!" The ball shouted. The ape staggered back the ape was about to grab the ball when it suddenly felt its strength begin to drain away not noticing the miniscule bugs on its shoulder entering where Naruto had bit it. It heard a eagle scream and it looked to see birds made of ink appear on the back of the birds were a girl with pink hair, a boy with white skin, a young man with green spandex, and a man with long black hair and white eyes. The birds flew forward and began to peck at the apes face it howled and tried to lift its arms to bat away at the birds but found they were not responding.

"Chaaa!" The pink haired girl shouted as she leaped toward the apes face, the green youth also jumped both had a fist raised and they struck hitting ape in the face. It staggered back some more and from behind appeared the boy from before with his huge dog. Then the boy with long hair thrusted his palm forward and a blast of compressed air also hit the ape and it staggered even more. The boy and his white dog disappeared into a puff of smoke and the huge two headed dog from before appeared.

"Let's go!" One head growled and it leaped and spun heading straight for the underside of the apes leg smashing into it. The man with long hair gave another palm thrust this time with both hands and the ape found itself falling from the combined force, the spinning dog flew out from under the ape and the two men from before had leaped into the air. The ape didn't see it but a man leaped from its shoulder heading for the ground when a bird swooped in and caught the man on it's back.

"Good job people! TenTen you're up!" the younger man shouted. A poof of smoke and a woman with two large scrolls appeared.

"Got it!" She shouted and she threw the scrolls in a X-pattern over the apes body. She grabbed the scrolls end and landed with them on the ground. She bit her thumb and quickly wrote a letter on both scrolls using her blood and the scroll emitted smoke and vanished when the smoke cleared two large chained kunai had appeared. They were both embedded deep into the earth and TenTen summoned a hammer to nail the kunai even deeper. "That should hold him for a while!" She shouted, the man nodded and he turned to the giant fox where two figures were jumping their bodies glowing with green energy. A third came down next to them and the three hopped from place to place on the foxes body glowing with green energy ugly bruises and lumps vanishing as they focused the energy onto those spots. Then they came to the giant head which was barely breathing.

"This looks bad…" Sakura said and she looked at Hinata and Ino, the two nodded and they sprung into action healing various wounds on the head especially the wound on Naruto's eye and jaw. So far the healing had taken an enormous amount of chakra from both Ino and Hinata however it was thanks to Sakura that they had been able to complete the job. Naruto who was feeling weak at the time could feel the kunoichi healing him and his strength returned. However they weren't able to finish what they had started as the ape roared, its temper at an all time high and it's patience gone! It ripped the kunai out of the ground and swiped at the small humans. It stood up its fists raised then it brought them down to create an earthquake when suddenly Naruto appeared his head low and he slammed into the ape driving it back out through a wall and out of sight.

The ape and Naruto fell onto the ground Naruto on top of the ape they rolled and Naruto pushed himself up and off the ape watching it as it tried to stand up again. Naruto then knew what he had to do, his eyes rolled back and he gave a snarling cry his tails shot forward wrapping around the joints of the ape and lifting it into the air. Naruto held out his hands looking at the ape, who was screaming and struggling. **"Release me! Or else…!"** it hooted.

"**Or else what? I can't do that… you're gonna die right here… right now!"** Naruto snarled and closed his hand slightly a loud crack was heard as left arm and legs joints were broken. **"Don't ever…" **Naruto began and he closed his hand some more and the right arm and leg joints were broken making the ape roar again. **"Threaten…"** Naruto closed his hand even further nearly making a fist a series of cracks resounding as its ribs were demolished. **"My home…" **Naruto's tails began to wrap around the apes head. Engulfing it as it continued to scream, **"Again!"** Naruto finished and his hand closed into a fist there was a cracking sound and then the apes head was crushed in Naruto feel and see blood pouring out from the few openings Naruto was tired and exhausted, but he looked at the limp, dead ape. Naruto's tails released the body and he flinched at the headless form and Naruto walked toward it then he put a foot on its chest, tilted his head back and he let loose a loud roar that echoed across the nation. Naruto had defeated his first creature, and he had to admit it was a pretty good feeling right up till he found himself falling back onto trees and on the ground he closed his eyes and passed out his tongue rolling out.

* * *

**_A/N: I know a few people have been eager and grateful that I'm continuing this... I'll be honest though... my mind has been on other stories and projects I got... Don't expect another update any time soon... there will be updates but they'll be real slow... I'm sorry but this is all going toward my grand finale... Enjoy the story and review please... before I forget I'm going to put a poll here and I want you the people to choose... It's what kind of creature Hinata should Transform into and yes she will become a creature... Spoiler! Now please leave your reviews... let other people know about this story and let them know about this poll and please be honest..._**

**_A) A fox  
B) A wolf  
C) A tiger  
D) A turtle  
E) A lion_**


	7. Chapter 7

Black and White  
Rating: T for Teen  
Reason: Blood, Gore, Extreme Violence, Swearing  
Author: Soul Teller  
Summary: Black and white… as plain as good and evil… two sides, yet one must prevail over the other… watch as the gods begin their battle's of good and evil… now they must bring an end to the conflict!

_Backtrack: Last time the Aztecs had arrived with their creature no sooner had they arrived then Naruto had come to battle the Dark Ape. A long and painful battle ensued, Naruto realizing that words were useless for his opponent defeated his foe and ended the apes life. Naruto exhausted and weak soon collapses however a battle still rages on and what of Danzo?_

Chapter 7  
Lightning VS Darkness

Kakashi continued to slash through Aztec soldiers he ducked to avoid a spear throw then he jumped high into the air spinning then he came out of the spin and made several hand seals. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Kakashi shouted and he inhaled then blew out a large fireball that flew down and exploded, sending Aztecs flying most of them covered in flames. As Kakashi landed he quickly turned his head to see Naruto slamming into the ape and the two smashed into one of Konoha's border walls and they were gone. He turned to see a Aztec coming at him and he was about to react when Hiashi appeared wearing his Jounin vest and he gave a few rapid strikes and suddenly the Aztec fell unable to move his body, and every time he tried intense pain flooded his body.

"Kakashi, where is Hinata?" He demanded, Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm not sure, I believe Shikamaru might know," He said stoically and he back stepped to avoid a two pronged spear and he ducked to avoid the other end as the Aztec went and spun making the other end fly toward Kakashi. However Hiashi grabbed the spear and with a swift chop broke the end off of the spear and he threw the prongs at the Aztec it buried into the man's neck, the Aztec gurgled and he lifted his hand to pull out the prongs but he fell to the ground dead as a door nail. Kakashi and Hiashi then turned as a voice was heard.

"_**Push forward my brothers! Destroy the heathens!"**_ The voice cried Kakashi and Hiashi couldn't understand what was said of however they that whoever it was that was shouting had to be the head honcho.

"So looks like we found the leader…" Kakashi said, lazily grabbing shurikens and throwing them at a group of Aztec soldiers coming toward them.

"Indeed Kakashi… don't exert yourself too much… your still weak from Pain…" Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry… if things get desperate I'll use a new jutsu that I've been working on since Pain." Kakashi said, Hiashi turned to Kakashi surprised.

"Another new jutsu?" He asked.

"Yeah, hopefully it won't get that bad though…" Kakashi said, and he turned to Hiashi. "If anything happens to me I want your word that you'll help Naruto no matter what… can I count on you?" Hiashi was still, then he nodded.

"You have my word as a fellow Shinobi of the leaf." Hiashi said, Kakashi nodded and he turned to the man and he inhaled deeply and he ran forward as he ran he reached for his vest pouches and opened one and pulled out a scroll he quickly opened and using blood that was dripping from his a cut on his wrist and he smeared blood. The scroll emitted smoke and from it came a katana with a pure white blade it flew through the air and Kakashi leaped just in time to dodge a spear thrust and he grabbed the blade and flipped he landed on a Aztecs shoulder and jumped heading for where he last heard the voice.

"_**Keep pressing!"**_ The voice shouted again and Kakashi turned to see his quarry. A tall man with red markings covering his body, wielding a double-ended spear with a single obsidian tip on one end and three sharpened obsidian prongs on the other. Kakashi leaped forward his sword in hand he slashed at the man only for the man to turn raise a hand covered in a black substance and grab the sword. _**"Heathen! You dare strike at me from the side? A coward is all you are!" **_The tall man shouted though Kakashi couldn't understand him.

'_What's that arm? I can't even move my blade an inch!' _Kakashi thought he released the grip on his blade and struck with a side kick the man ducked and released the blade he then thrust his spear forward with ready to impale Kakashi but Kakashi leaped back bumping into an Aztec who quickly turned a large obsidian sword in hand ready to slice Kakashi opened.

"HUMAN MEAT TANK!" A voice shouted and the Aztec was crushed under a giant red spiked ball. Kakashi saw the ball stop and reveal itself to be the giant form of Choza. "Kakashi you all right?" Kakashi nodded and he turned in time to see the three and one pronged spear flying toward him. He moved his head to the side but his cheek was still cut by one of the prongs and the spear embedded itself into Choza's leg. Choza roared in pain and he quickly pulled out the spear and threw it back at the Aztec leader however the Aztec raised his black arm and the spear vanished into the arm and then reappeared in the Aztecs hand.

"I guess I'll speak your barbaric language!" the man said and Kakashi froze for a second.

"You know our language?" He asked.

"At first no… I did not but with the power of my god anything is possible you barbarians are fighting a losing battle! Soon our creature will deal with yours and when it does you will fall!" The man said.

"Strong talk… what is your name?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Hmph! A barbarian like you normally has no right to know but you will know for I, Tenoch, will destroy you and your pathetic excuse for a village!" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but this 'barbarian' will be the one to end your life!" He said and he ran forward grabbing his fallen sword and swinging it up in a diagonal slice but it was parried by the spear, Kakashi brought his knee up knocking the spear up and forcing his blade to continue its slice. Tenoch gritted his teeth as the blade sliced his chest though it wasn't a deep cut.

"You barbarian that's the last time you'll touch me!" And Tenoch grabbed his spear with both hands and stabbed it into the ground he then stepped around it and toward Kakashi his black hand clenched into a fist and he punched Kakashi in the face. Kakashi felt the punch and he felt all the bones in his face crunch and shift it felt like getting hit by some large brutish animal! He flew far, very far and very fast bashing into shinobi and soldiers alike till he slammed into a rock wall the wall crumbling and falling on top of his body. "Hmph that's one less barbarian… now to take care of this giant," Tenoch said and he walked toward Choza. However it was then that a roar was heard echoing across the land ringing then it stopped and a large thud was heard followed by the ground shaking. Tenoch smiled triumphantly, and he turned to Choza, "You heard that our mighty creature has beaten your pathetic one," Tenoch said then he turned to the soldiers and shinobi who were turned to the source of the sound he was about to speak when he heard a triumphant yell.

"He's done it! Naruto has won!" He turned to see a man spiked brown hair and white eyes shouting. It was with this that a roaring cheer was shouted and suddenly the shinobi leaped back their hands flashing through strange hand signs. They all puffed out their chests then they exhaled blowing a stream of fire into the Aztecs. The fire scorched the ground as it flew toward Aztecs burning through their shields, their armor, and their flesh making them scream and writhe in pain. The flames continued then suddenly they were blown to the side by a black wind. The shinobi instantly stopped the stream of fire and looked to see a tall Aztec with a black arm walk forward. The man was looking at the shinobi then he held up his black arm and as he did the ground cracked then it began to rise taking some shinobi with it. He then clenched his hand into a fist and the ground suddenly crashed together killing or seriously injuring the shinobi unfortunate enough to be on the great clumps of earth. Then the earth split into tiny jagged pieces and they rained down on the shinobi forcing them either jump back or be impaled by the shower of sharp stones.

"You barbarians have lived for long enough now you must all die!" The Aztec shouted, there was a thunderclap and from the darkened skies rain poured down first as a drizzle but growing in size and intensity. Soon the shinobi and what was left of the Aztecs were soaked save for Tenoch, the rain seemed to avoid him completely. He then slammed his black hand into the ground, and the ground cracked then split and the split traveled down to the shinobi who were still stunned by this man's incredible power. He then grabbed a large black sword and swung it a few times to get a feel for it, once he was comfortable he advanced on the shinobi. All of them instantly got into a fighting pose when suddenly from the sky a kunai came down tied to it was an explosive tag burying itself in front of Tenoch. It burned for a few seconds then exploded with such force that Tenoch was thrown back he flew through the air and then he flipped and landed on his feet sliding back slightly he then looked up to see… the barbarian with silver hair, Kakashi this barbarian was called. "Hmph surprising you should be dead." Kakashi chuckled and he reached into his pouch and pulled out a strange weapon, much like the one before but the end was spiked. He held it up and pointed the sharp end at Tenoch. "Now I believe we have a fight to finish." As Kakashi said this the remaining shinobi and Aztecs stood back forming a large circle.

The two began to circle each other staring deeply into each other's eyes one watching the other for the slightest opening or mistake. Unable to find one the two lunged at each other Kakashi coming low while Tenoch came high the two struck each other with a flurry of sparks. They then jumped back and they leaped again repeating the blows they leaped back and stared at each other. "Impressive your ability to anticipate my moves is impressive. Though I have a feeling that ability comes with a high cost am I right? Your eye has been twitching since this fight has started the red one… it's what gives you power correct?" Kakashi chuckled.

"It's one of many things what really gives me power is my comrades… and their hopes and dreams. I'm not going to die unless it is the end of my home and my people and I tell you right now it isn't the end not now! Naruto has already defeated your creature your army has been whittled down to a couple hundred what chance of victory do you have?" Kakashi said, he wasn't underestimating his opponent he was just stating the facts. Tenoch gritted his teeth, and he turned to his men the barbarian was right, but he was an Aztec soldier taught to fight to the death no matter the odds and that's exactly what he would do.

"Very well, I shall treat you to an honorable death it's the highest honor I can bestow upon you, now die! Tenoch said and he leaped forward with surprising speed Kakashi barely had time to raise up his kunai to block the strike and even when he did his wrist jarred horribly and nearly broke. He ignored the pain and pushed up with his free hand palm open in a uppercut slamming it into Tenoch's chin dazing the Aztec. He then slammed spun forward crouching and slammed his elbow into Tenoch's rib cage the impact powerful enough that the sound of snapping bone could be heard. Tenoch grunted and he grabbed Kakashi's head and slammed the hilt of his sword on Kakakshi's head making Kakashi fall back staggering. He then kicked the staggering shinobi making Kakashi fall to the ground. Kakashi looked to see and roll out just in time to dodge a powerful downward slash that cracked the ground. Kakashi couldn't believe the sheer strength of this seemingly normal man. He had to do something and then he thought of his new technique it was risky and took some time but if he pulled it off it would be a game changers possibly a game ender. He had to be careful otherwise he could end up ending his life right here and now. He kicked in the stomach then he got up and ran toward Tenoch and jumped on his shoulders and jumped again soaring high into the air. Kakashi then held up his kunai toward the darkened sky which cracked with lightning and he concentrated some of his lightning chakra into the blade. It began to glow white then a bolt of lightning cracked onto the kunai. The electricity surged through the kunai and into Kakashi making his heart skip a beat. He waited for the flow to cease when it did he turned to Tenoch and threw the kunai. Tenoch however saw the kunai and he side stepped it easily. He glared at Kakashi then he crouched and leaped up after Kakashi.

Tenoch slammed into Kakashi and the two began to brawl in mid-air their bodies falling to the ground with increasing speed. When they came close to the ground Tenoch reached for Kakashi and grabbed him and forced Kakashi underneath him. Kakashi slammed into the ground with Tenoch on top of him and Tenoch leaped off and he held his sword up in both hand s ready for the killing blow. Kakashi pulled himself up coughing and wheezing slightly his body battered and heavy his mask nearly torn to pieces, he nonetheless stood up strong, tall and proud. His arms quivering he forced his hands to make the signs and when he finished he held up his hands as light formed and the sound of chirping birds could be heard as the light crackled and fizzed in his hand. Kakashi then concentrated his eyes closed and the chirping became squawks and the light began to extend and as it did smoke arose from his hand and Kakashi nearly lost focus at the pain going through his hand. But he gritted his teeth and fought the pain and finally the squawks became shrieks and the lightning had formed into a spear. Kakashi looked at Tenoch spear held in hand, Tenoch growing impatient charged sword held up roaring. Kakashi then released his grip on the lightning spear saying silently. "Raikou Yari," He said and with that he fell forward even as the flash of light and the sound of a thunderclap could be heard. Tenoch who had been charging froze and he shuddered then coughed, blood flying from his mouth and he looked down. Where his stomach had been was a huge charred hole that crackled and sparked slightly he then turned his head up to Kakashi and he gave a gasping groan and he fell forward, dead. The black arm shook slightly then the black left the arm and floated up into the air the storm clouds leaving and in its place was the giant hand which floated down and absorbed the black by clenching it's fist around it. It shook slightly veins bulging then it was still and opened its hand.

"Very good Kakashi… Now you Aztecs leave and send a message to your false god, if he dares to strike again we will strike back with a force unlike any he has ever seen! NOW LEAVE!" The god roared and he shot a bolt of lightning at them. The Aztecs fled pushing past shinobi, and hurrying out of there.

"My lord I don't mean to question your judgment but is it wise to let them go?" Ibiki asked.

"We must show mercy even if the enemy doesn't it sends a powerful message to the troops. That we are not barbarians like they think we are, we are men like them and we make moral decisions." God said. Ibiki could see the logic of what he said, they were many things assassins, killers, but they weren't heartless. He watched as the Aztecs now reduced to a few hundred ran yelling in their language. "They'll be back with a more powerful creature and possibly a greater army than what we have seen." God said. "Hinata come with me…" He said, and he flew down to Hinata his hand palm up. Hinata who was covered in blood looked at the hand and nodded then she leapt onto it and the hand raised and was about t o fly off when someone called.

"Wait!" Hinata turned to see her father walking toward them his body also soaked in blood though less as much as Hinata. "Hinata what do you intend to do?" Hinata looked at her father then she turned away.

"I plan to be with the one I love…" She said cryptically, and the hand flew away.

"Wait! Dammit!" It was then that a shout for a medic was called.

"Sakura we need your healing skills!" Said the loud and boisterous voice of one Mighty Guy, Sakura appeared on the scene her eye's quickly scanning her mentors ragged body and a hand pressing on the wounds lightly judging the extent of the injuries.

"He's bad but not too bad, he should recover within 2 weeks." She said, "What worries me though is his hand, it's badly burned and the nerves are nearly fried." Sakura mentioned her eyes on the blackened flesh. "It'll take time for that to heal properly. Even if it does I'm not sure it'll work as properly as it did before." Sakura said. She then turned her gaze to a shadow and saw Hiashi, Hinata's father.

"What does Hinta intend to do?" He asked calmly, Sakura blinked then she turned her head away.

"She intends to become a creature to fight for Konoha and to be with Naruto." She said stoically.

"I see… Well I hope that nothing bad happens to her." He said and he walked away.

"We must take Kakashi to the hospital now!" Sakura said and Guy nodded and he grabbed Kakashi and put him on his shoulder. The two then ran heading for the hospital.

**-In a valley heading toward Konoha-**

Danzo was panting his right arm gone his eye revealed to show a sharingan and he stared down at Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke glared at Danzo and his prisoner a girl with red hair that was spiked on one side and smooth on the other this girl was Karin a comrade of Sasuke's. "What will you do now, Sasuke?" Danzo taunted, Sasuke glared at him then he started to chuckle then he burst out laughing, he held up his hand and the sound of chirping birds was heard as he ignited the Chidori. "One down Nii-san…" He said wickedly.

**-The forests of Konoha-**

One Kazekage known as Gaara of the Desert was walking through the forests of Konoha his eyes forward he turned his head to look behind him to see an army of Sand Shinobi following him. He then heard a 'splash' and he stopped and the smell of blood caught his nose and he turned to see a lake of blood. He held up his hand and the ninja stopped then there was a slight uproar. It was then that Baki his former sensei appeared. "My lord what is this?" Gaara shook his head then he summoned sand from his gourd and it swept underneath Gaara and lifted him up into the air. He flew up high lifted up by his sand and he looked to see a giant headless body various organs spilled on the ground and next to it was… a giant red fox.

"Naruto…" Gaara said and he flew down to the giant fox the fox had its tongue out and it's head was lying on its side. It's chest puffed up and down slightly and the intake of breath could be heard. It was then he heard the sound of swooshing air and he turned his head to see the giant hand of God flying toward them. Gaara looked at the hand and he saw the passenger on it.

"Oh, Lord Gaara how are you today?" God asked.

"I'm fine but what about…" Gaara said looking at his friend with worry.

"Naruto, worry not he is fine just a little tired he had a tiring battle, I'll show you later but for now we must wake him up." God said he set Hinata down on the ground and he flew to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's chest. There was a zapping sound and Naruto's body jerked then Naruto's head came up and he gave a whine. "I'm sorry Naruto, you'll get your rest but for now, I need you to witness the second creatures awakening…" Naruto's ears perked up and he gave a whine. "Hinata has volunteered to become the second creature what she becomes is entirely up to her and her true nature but you also help because you shape her desire…" Naruto whined and he turned to Hinata and gave a series of whining and yips. "He says that what you do is up to you but don't let him sway your judgment just be yourself and he accepts whatever you have to offer him." Hinata nodded and she closed her eyes and put her hands together.

"I'm ready," She said and she opened her eyes, God turned to Naruto and Gaara.

"Give the lady a bit of privacy…" He said, Naruto nodded and he got to his feet giving a pained cry as he did but he limped away Gaara floated there for a while then he flew off heading back to his forces. God then turned to Hinata, and he opened his hand into a claw-like formation and lightning cracked. "Are you sure you're ready?" God asked, Hinata nodded. "Then arise second creature show us you're true form!" and lightning danced toward Hinata...

* * *

**Hello... Here's chapter 7 the balls rolling... slowly I still need your opinion as to what Creature Hinata turns into... Remember the choices are...**

**A) A fox  
B) A wolf  
C) A tiger  
D) A turtle  
E) A lion**

**Choose wisely, because this choice will affect how the fights come out in the rest of the story. Review and take a read at my other stories. Also I apologize for this chapters shortness but there wasn't much to be done and I will put the conclusion for the Sasuke figth in the next one.**


	8. Chapter 8

Black and White  
Rating: T for Teen  
Reason: Blood, Gore, Extreme Violence, Swearing  
Author: Soul Teller  
Summary: Black and white… as plain as good and evil… two sides, yet one must prevail over the other… watch as the gods begin their battle's of good and evil… now they must bring an end to the conflict!

_Backtrack: Last time Kakashi defeated Tenoch sending the Aztec army back to whence they came but was victory achieved at a high price? What of Danzo and his fight with Sasuke and what is the creature that Hinata shall become? Also what of the two super powered creatures sent by the dark god how much time will Naruto and Hinata have till they come?_

Chapter 8  
Awakenings and Deaths

Hinata screamed as the lightning hit her skin and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees, she could feel the power flowing through her body and she could feel her body begin to shift and prickle. She could feel her bones cracking and her hands began to swell, and her feet too ripping through her socks and sandals within seconds. She opened her mouth the lips twitching and her teeth reshaping themselves into fangs powerful and razor sharp. Her ears were moving up to her head rounding out and forming a small air pocket. Her nails were sinking into her skin and sharpening into claws, her body was starting to grow a coat of fur thick and smooth. As she ripped out of her clothes fur had already covered her upper and lower torso, dark blue fur with white stripes. Hinata continued to grow bigger and bigger fur spreading throughout her body, her body screaming with pain and ache however she bared it all the way through. She then felt the lightning stop and she fell to the ground fully this time and she gasped, and panted exhausted by the transformation. Was this what Naruto felt when he had transformed? It was then that something clicked into her brain; Naruto's transformation was longer than hers. She then wondered why her own transformation was short she then heard a great thud and she turned her head to see the hand of God laying on the ground twitching and jerking.

She tried to speak but what came out was a low growl of a fierce animal. She was shocked what type of creature had she turned into? It was then she heard shifting and her eyes focused on the hand which was being lifted by… two creatures, a short and pudgy man on a cloud with a golden ring around his head and an equally pudgy and short red man with horns, small wings and a spade tail. "Hey boss come on get up! You miss us?" Said the red man, his wings were flapping wildly.

"Yes you must get up it's been a while but no time for reminiscing, danger is approaching quickly." Said the man with the ring.

"Yeah, dat other god sent two super creatures this way they'll be here within the week!" Said the red man the hand jerked then it shot up.

"You cannot be serious he infused them with his power? What are they?" God asked now sounding genuinely worried.

"A cow and a wolf." The man with the halo said, Hinata who had been listening to them couldn't keep silent any longer pushing herself to her feet she stood up tall and strong. She then gave a growl, and all current eyes turned to her. "Oh I apologize my dear, I am the good half of our lord god." Said the man with the halo. "Though you can call me the Archangel,"

"And I'm da bad half!" Said the red man, "Though you can call me the Devil!" Hinata blinked then she growled.

"Yes you are a creature though a little on the small side and that body shape… a female? That's unheard of!" Said Archangel.

"Hmm she's small because I don't' have enough heavenly Mana to make her as big as Naruto." God said the Devil and the Archangel looked at him.

"Naruto? Whose dat boss?" God turned to the Devil and he turned to Hinata.

"I'll show you later but for now, I believe that we have a tiger… One with a rather unique coat… My friends think we can show her what she looks like? I'm drained unfortunately of all mana." Archangel and Devil looked at each other.

"No problem boss! Come on softie!" He said Archangel glared at him then he nodded the two clapped their hands and held them up electricity flowed between their fingers and from the center came a glass piece. It was as tall as Hinata was and was reflected so that Hinata could see herself. She saw a large creature with dark blue fur a white belly and white stripes running along it's body. She saw the large hands that flexed and her eyes were a pair of pearl orbs. She blinked then she opened her mouth revealing large sharp teeth. She closed her mouth hurriedly and she turned her pearl eyes to god, who was turned to her and inspecting her.

"Hm, you're size and your strength… that will take some time… it'll be a month or two before you reach Naruto's current size however your strength you should match his within 3 weeks." God said, "Your intelligence is much higher than his though I'm not saying he's intelligent, you'll learn certain things faster than he will. What will you learn well let's just say that you'll have to wait a while for that in the meantime you will stay with Naruto, and I know how you feel about him but you can't let your shyness dominate you. If you want him to return your feelings you must be brave." God said, Hinata frowned and her ears drooped. "Oh come on you were so brave when you fought Pain." God said she cast her eyes down and fidgeted.

"Uh boss we know dat you wanna get da girl wit da guy but we gotta prepare please tell me you got some type of army with you?" Devil asked.

"Well I do, but it's still trying to gather to a single meeting place which is here by the way." God said. "Ah that's right lord Gaara is here we must go to him at once." And with that God zoomed off.

**-In Konoha-**

Gaara looked around to see the devastated village he was surprised, he remembered when he invaded the village so many years ago not even then had this much damage had been done this was terrible. "What happened?" He asked, the rest of the shinobi behind him also gaped at the scene before them. The sound of something zooming toward them could be heard and Gaara turned to see God. "Ah, did the Aztecs do this?" He asked, God shook himself.

"I'm afraid not, this was done by the ninja known as Pain a very powerful and skilled ninja whose power rivaled mine but Naruto was able to defeat him using his new sage powers." Gaara nodded if there was one thing Naruto was good at it was getting stronger at a moment's notice Gaara wouldn't of been surprised if Naruto was powerful enough to take him out again. Gaara smiled and he turned to God, "I suppose that Konoha's Hokage is safe and sound?" God froze then he turned to Gaara.

"You know something I have no idea quickly, get on my hand I know where he is!" God said hurriedly, Gaara sensing something was wrong jumped onto the hand he turned to Baki.

"Do what you can to help the villagers and the ninja's of Konoha also see what repairs need to be done." Baki nodded and he turned to the other ninja's behind him. "Let's go," Gaara said and the hand sped off.

**-A valley leading to Konoha-**

Danzo stood surprised and shocked had that blasted brat of an Uchiha stabbed his partner just to kill him? Danzo looked down at the girl who looked just as equally stunned, however the boy stood there a twisted smile on his face, his eyes mad with malice. Danzo then turned to the man who claimed to be Uchiha Madara, and he coughed gout's of blood spilling from his mouth. He then fell back his eye still opened. _'Dammit… is this as far as I go?'_ He thought, _'I'm sorry… Sarutobi I wasn't able to meet your standard as Hokage.'_ Danzo regretted before him the girl fell forward her eyes still wide with disbelief. Madara clapped his hands once, and then twice, he looked down at Sasuke.

'_Good Sasuke let your hatred flow, let it consume you!'_ he thought pleased with the results of this vicious and brutal fight. He jumped down and landed next to Danzo's fallen body. He was about to reach down when a wave of sand blasted him off his feet. "What!" He shouted, he flipped backwards landing on his feet, and he turned to see a young man with a short mess of hair carrying a large gourd on his back. His arms folded across his chest his teal eyes gazing at Madara. "Gaara of the desert…" Madara deduced.

"And you are?" Gaara asked.

"I am Uchiha Madara." Madara said, Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"And what's a person as powerful as you doing here with Sasuke and the 6th Hokage?" Gaara asked.

"Why Sasuke is my pupil, and as to why Danzo is here… well let's just say we ambushed and killed him. Well Sasuke did the ambushing and killing but I made sure Danzo didn't do anything, tricky." Madara said, Gaara sent a wave of sand flying toward Madara however Madara's face began to twist and the sand vanished into the twist when Gaara retracted the sand he sent and he glared at Madara. "So how's the kyuubi brat? Let him know when you see him that I'm coming for his friend. Come Sasuke!" Madara said and he turned to Sasuke and walked to the young man grabbing him. The two then began to twist then they vanished, Gaara looked at the spot where the two Uchiha's once stood then he turned to the fallen body of Danzo and of the red haired girl. He, saw the girls hands twitch, and he grabbed her and turned to the god.

"We must leave she needs medical treatment as soon as possible," Gaara said, God turned to Gaara.

"Indeed quickly get her and Danzo into my hand," God said, Gaara nodded and he sent sand underneath Danzo that lifted Danzo up and he walked onto the hand and Danzo landed next to him. "Hold on tight." God said and he zoomed away.

**-Konoha Naruto's pen-**

Naruto was lying on his side his chest expanding and deflating at a steady rate as he slept. His ears twitched then they stiffened as they heard the sound of crunching then there was the shuddering of the earth. Naruto raised his head and looked to see the dark blue creature heading toward him. He got up and exited the pen growing to his full height, he was surprised to see that he had to look down at this creature. He gave a whine, **"Hinata?"** the creature blinked then started.

"**I can understand?"** She growled, Naruto gave a nod.

"**You're a Tiger, such an unsual coat though!"** He asked.

"**Yes, I-I think i-it might have to do with my hair." **Hinata said.

"**Hmm never imagined that because I turned out with red instead of my normal hair color." **Naruto said. **"But… why are you so small?"** He asked.

"**The god didn't have enough power to make me equal to you but he said give it a month or two and I should be your size!" **Hinata said.

"**Yeah and how big do you think I'll be in those two months?" **Naruto said, Hinata thought about it then the thought of Naruto's giant body hit her and she blushed.

"**Pretty big," **She said, she then looked at the pen, **"So we just rest here?" **She asked Naruto nodded.

"**You hungry?" **Naruto asked, Hinata nodded, **"Follow me!"** Naruto said and he got on all fours and began to ran. Hinata watched as he ran she then got down on all fours and walked forward taking it slow when she got the hang of walking she sped up eventually coming to a full tilt run. She wasn't as fast as Naruto but she was fast enough, the two continued running till they came to the ocean. Naruto skidded to a halt with Hinata behind him, Naruto looked at the ocean he sniffed and he turned to Hinata. "Wait** here…"** He said and he leaped into the water his nine tails quickly disappearing into the watery depths. Hinata watched her eyes scanning the water surface, then the water splashed up and a large creature came out of the water and landed on the beach. It flopped against the sand then it fell still Naruto burst out of the water landing next to the giant creature he shook himself then he turned to the creature.

"**What's that?" **Hinata asked sounding squeamish.

"**I'm not sure but it's pretty tasty."** Naruto said and he began to sink his teeth into the flesh and he ripped off a large piece and chewed it to shreds. Hinata looked at the giant carcass that was easily as long as she was tall. She reached forward and her claw popped out she then cut off a strip of meat and sniffed it, the rotting and pungent smell invaded her nostrils and she shook her head. She opened her mouth and her tongue snaked out instinctively and licked shuddering at the taste. She then took a bite the meat was salty, and yet as she let it roll in her mouth it was also rather tender and succulent, she then turned to Naruto who was gorging on the creature. He then pulled back a large strip of meat in his mouth and he slurped it up and gulped audibly. He then looked at her piece of meat in her hand, **"What's wrong?"** He asked, she shook her head and swallowed. She then took another bite then another eating the slab of meat, Naruto was right it was very tasty. She looked at the creature before her and she felt something take over and she began to eat the meat with voracious gusto. She picked meat off bone and ate blubbery fat, her mouth assaulted by various tastes. She then felt a hand grab her and push her back, and she glared at Naruto her teeth bared and encrusted with meat and fat. Naruto was looking at her, **"Slow down... it's not going anywhere..."** He said Hinata blinked then she looked at the carcass in front of her. It mostly bone now but where there was flesh there was small bits and pieces that showed a wild animal biting into it.

"**Oh, I'm sorry I just... I..."** She began.

"**Lost control?"** He finished, she nodded and looked down feeling ashamed, Naruto stepped over the carcass and he sat next to Hinata. He then nuzzled her, a rumbling purr emitting from his belly. Hinata was startled but as he continued to purr her body responded with it's own purr and she nuzzled him as well. The two purred and nuzzled till she broke the session and looked at Naruto.

"**Thank you." **Hinata said, Naruto nodded and he pointed at her teeth.

"**Might wanna lick that off..."** He said, Hinata blinked then she licked her teeth experimentally and she shook her head and began to lick off the fat and the meat from her teeth.

"**Thank you..." **She said again looking embarrassed, he gave a growling chuckle.

"**It's okay..."** He said, his ears then twitched then he turned his head, to see the hand zooming toward them.

"There you are!" God said, Naruto shifted so that he was fully facing the hand.

"**What's up?"** He whined, God looked at him, then he looked at Hinata.

"I would teach you both how to perform minor miracles but I currently don't have the power to do that. However, they can teach you how to perform them!" God gestured to Archangel and Devil.

"Is dis, Naruto?" The Devil asked gesturing to the giant fox, Naruto gave a snarl. "No need to get snippy with me kid... I got more power in my little toe than you do in your entire body right now." Naruto gave a snort and he swung a claw at the Devil, the Devil held out his foot and stopped the claw. Naruto was shocked to see that it was his little toe and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't budge against this pudgy demons foot. Naruto then spun in the opposite direction and back handed the Devil knocking him out of the air. Naruto gave a yip, and he looked at the fallen form before him. The devil got to his feet and shook his head of the birds that were flying around his head then he glared at Naruto."I'll give da kid dis, he's got good instincts, It'll be fun whipping him into shape." Devil said. Naruto gave a threatening growl, but Hinata growled at him and he stopped and gave a whine but Hinata snarled and he went quiet.

"Yes, yes no violence, mm hm! Now there are two types of miracles, normal miracles which can be performed by God and yourselves and then epic miracles which can only be performed by God when an epic tower has been created. Now we'll start off with the first basic miracle available to you, the fireball!" Archangel said, Naruto gave a whine and Archangel chuckled. "Yes this requires the highest degree of concentration and lots of mana though I sense that you Naruto have an unusually high amount of mana. Though your concentration is very unrefined it's too easy for you to lose concentration." Naruto's ears flattened against his head, and he gave a sympathetic whine. "Now you Hinata you don't have as much mana as he does but you do have a high level of concentration. Now I've ran a growth pie for you two and here's the result." He snapped his finger and two boards appeared and suddenly he was wearing a square shaped hat along with a small pole. He pointed to the board labeled Naruto, "Now Naruto here's what I've seen in your future growth." He pointed to the two long triangles. "You have a high amount of mana and strength, you have average intelligence, and low concentration however your speed and learning curve are above average. In other words it'd be best if you learn miracles that are mostly offensive and support for yourself." Archangel said. Naruto nodded, then Archangel turned to Hinata.

"Now Hinata you're a Tiger normally this would mean a high degree of strength and low intelligence but I see that it's the opposite in your case." Naruto gave a snort, Archangel gave him a look and Naruto turned his nose the other way. "As I was saying, you're growth will be focused on your intelligence, concentration, and a bit of strength, mana and speed, but you're learning curve is extremely high. You will have to be a support miracle worker attacking from behind and using long-range and defensive type miracles. Hmm... This will be difficult, but nothing ventured nothing gained." Archangel said.

"All right punk you wid me!" Devil said and he flew up to Naruto and grabbed one of Naruto's long ears and pulled hard making Naruto yipe in pain and he growled as the Devil pulled him away.

"Oh dear... well come along dear come with me." Hinata gave a growl. "No you will see each other in 5 days time... since the super creatures will be coming in 7 days we only have 6 to train you in the working of miracles. The last day will be the day that you two come together to practice combat against each other." Hinata looked at the rapidly disappearing form of Naruto.

**-Konoha hospital-**

"Sakura? You should take a break you've been working on the arm since he got here." Ino said worried for her friend/rival. Sakura who was panting and drenched in sweat shook her head, her hands faintly glowing with green energy.

"I'm-I'm all right... really..." She said, Ino sighed and she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Take a break... I'll take over." Ino said, Sakura hesitated then she relented stand up and Ino sat down on the chair and she went through a few hand seals then she put her hand on the charred arm and her hands glowed with green light. "That was an exceptional technique I wonder how it works and how long it took for him to create such a technique!" There was a cough.

"If you want to know I'll tell you..." Said the hoarse, rough voice of Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted nearly jumping on him but she held herself back to prevent injuring him any further.

"It's good to see you too Sakura..." Kakashi rasped, he coughed again and Sakura put a hand to his head.

"You have a fever..." She said.

"It's nothing... now that technique... Rakiou Yari is a technique that branches from the Chidori. It's danger comes from the high concentration and manipulation of already lethal chakra. First one must condense the chakra into a thin needle like form then expand and elongate it while keeping it condensed. This is when the sound starts to change, however the technique itself is useless without a charged metal object. The object can be anything as long as it's charged, however the longer one holds the spear the more damage to his body is dealt. Even holding it for a few seconds can do quite a bit of damage to the arm it's unthinkable to hold it for more than 2 minutes." Kakashi said hoarsely.

"Then why use it?" Sakura asked, Kakashi sighed then he turned his head to her.

"Because it was the necessary thing to do, if we were to win at all." He said, "Sakura there will be times in life in which you need to do things in order to survive for if you don't then you and all that you care about will die. Do you understand Sakura?" Kakashi asked, Sakura looked at him then she shook her head.

* * *

**Yay! My first chapter for the new year! Happy belated New Years to everybody! I hope you all had a wonderful New Years... Also yes Hinata is a tiger... That was the most popular vote... tying for second was the fox and the wolf... I personally was hoping a fox for various reasons but tiger it is... No more poll it's closed now...**

**Okay Chapter 9 won't be up anytime soon due to me being busy. If you have suggestions or ideas for future chapters send me a PM or a E-Mail also I want to think Baron Von Nobody for helping me finish writing this without him I wouldn't of even made it halfway through this so thank him by checking out his stories... All of which are highly creative... Also expect a lot of tension for the younger shinobi particularly with Sakura this will be a tale of romance and of growing up... so expect a few dilemma's here and there...**


	9. Chapter 9

Black and White  
Rating: T for Teen  
Reason: Blood, Gore, Extreme Violence, Swearing  
Author: Soul Teller  
Summary: Black and white… as plain as good and evil… two sides, yet one must prevail over the other… watch as the gods begin their battle of good and evil… now they must bring an end to the conflict!  
_Backtrack: Hinata has become a Tiger, God was reunited with his advisors, and has sent them to train Naruto and Hinata to become accustomed to they're new bodies and abilities. However will Naruto and Hinata have enough time to build their strength and rest to fight this new threat?_

Chapter 9  
Training to become the strongest

Naruto looked at the Devil before him, and he gave a growl, "Yeah, yeah, hold your breath, and there's a few things you need to learn before we start training. The first thing is you, what you are and what you're role is. You are a creature which is usually a giant animal that has mystical properties such as being able to generate Mana and use it to cast miracles. Now, one thing about being a creature is the people and da boss. Depending on the actions of da boss you will change. If da boss is pure of heart, which I hope he ain't, then you will also be pure of heart. However, if da boss is pure evil, which I hope he is, then you will be pure evil." Naruto gave a snarl. "You were wonderin' how da boss affects you? Dats simple, he created you and he provides his energy to you. So even though you can think and act for yourself, you're connected to da boss." Devil explained. Naruto was silent, and then he gave a growl.

"Hmph… well first things first… you must first learn how to perform a miracle. Somethin's telling me you prefer offense over defense. In that case we'll start by teaching you the basic fireball miracle." Naruto nodded and the Devil closed his eyes, his hands held out. He then began to move his hands around, as if rubbing something spherical. As he did this, a small light formed directly in the middle of his hands and eventually flames erupted in the center and they began to form into a ball of flames.

Naruto's eyes widened and he growled slightly as he saw the technique. "Oh, you saw dis before, eh? Well you should then know how da miracle work, or at least what it should look like. Now comes da hard part… actually creating da miracle. Now I want you to close your eyes and relax." Naruto tilted his head but did as he was told.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles and his mind emptying it of all thought. "Good… now, I want you to reach inside of yourself and find da power inside of you that would be Mana, and when you find it, get a good strong hold on it." Naruto did as the pudgy being said. He began to explore his inner self, using his form when he was a human. He searched through the darkness, his body instinctively heading in one direction.

He continued for what seemed like a full hour, but what was really a half an hour, when he saw it, a glowing orb dripping with some gooey substance. He grabbed the orb and found it to be slippery, and he grabbed it with both hands holding it tight. The orb then glowed brightly between the cracks of his fingers, and it eventually shown through his hands and engulfed him. On the outside, Naruto's body glowed, intricate blue and red symbols appearing on his body, glowing and pulsing with light. He opened his eyes to marvel at his body.

"Dat took a while but you did it, you found your Mana. Now remember, you only have enough Mana now for one maybe two fireballs… actually let me check your stats again." The devil said and he spun around vanishing in a blur of red light.

Naruto wondered what he should do while he waited. He then decided to look and check where this Devil had taken him. He walked around, his eyes scanning the area, and then he saw it, a valley of stumps. He tilted his head, then he walked through the valley of stumps, eventually coming to a clearing filled with trees… made of bone! He looked at this spectacle, and then he saw it… coming from one bone was the boney remains of a person. It was then that a memory came to him of a youth with white hair and sad eyes.

A name soon came to him, _'Kimimaro… the assassin from Orochimaru.'_ Naruto's lips curled into a snarl, _'Orochimaru… if it wasn't for him, things would be different… when I find him… I'll… I'll-!'_ but before he could finish, a great weight came upon his head, making him fall forward, his head inches away from some protruding bone trees.

"Whoops! Didn't see ya there… I thought dis was a nice place, so I decided here would be da perfect place to… whip you… heh, heh, inta shape." Naruto growled. "Ey, ey! Don't get snippy with me buttercup! You're stuck wit me for quite a while, so shaddup and open those big ears of yours and pay close attention. Based on your stats, I have quite a bit of work for you! Now let's get started on the fireball miracle! Come on wimp!" The devil urged quickly making Naruto's temper soar. He roared and slashed at the Devil who dodged laughing. "Oh is that all you got! You gotta be kidding me!"

**-Meanwhile at the Forest of Death-**

Hinata pushed branches easily as big as her arm, her head ducked low to avoid being poked in the eye by a branch. Archangel phased through the trees as if he was a ghost, untouched by the branches. Hinata let out a low growl, and Archangel turned to her. "Am I a ghost? Well, not really, not in that context. I am a guardian spirit that guides young gods and goddess' through their trials and tribulations." Hinata growled again. "Why yes this isn't the first god I've guided. I've guided many before him through ages in past, present and future. In fact, I still guide them to this day."

Hinata was quiet as they came to a clearing in the forest. "Ah, yes this should do for your training. This forest reeks of death; normally this would be Devil's area of pleasure. But we will need it to hone your skills." Hinata tilted her head quizzically. "Ah yes… well, we are going to learn the healing miracle known as Cure. It's a miracle that heals wounds and illnesses with relative ease. However, this requires a large degree of concentration and focus, of which you have in spades. However, even with your concentration, with your current Mana levels, you could perform this miracle 3 times…" Archangel said, Hinata growled, however there was the smell of black soot, and then the Devil appeared in front of Hinata.

"Hey Cupcake I need that Naruto punk's data," Hinata snarled, and the Devil looked at her. "What, he is a punk, hitting me out of nowhere like that. Where'd he learn his manners, I'd like to know just so I can crush whoever taught him!" Hinata slashed at him and he flew a little higher. "What's your problem toots? Don't tell me you like da wimp?" Hinata hissed and turned her head away. "Huh well whateva, give me the data Softie."

Archangel glared at his evil counterpart with disgust, and then he snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared. He grabbed the scroll and handed it to the Devil who snatched it out of his hand. He opened the scroll and looked at it. Glasses appeared on the bridge of his nose and he gave a few 'Hmm' and 'okay' and 'I see' then he rolled the scroll back up and tossed it to the Archangel, who fumbled as he caught the scroll.

"Thanks again softie, and chicky… don't get your hopes up. If you're lucky, he'll notice you… notice that you're a weakling." He vanished, laughing as Hinata swiped at where he was, her claws extending and gouging through a tree. Archangel shook his head, disgusted and disappointed.

"Ugh I detest that brutish oaf… so foul and ill mannered!" Archangel said. Hinata gave a snarl, and Archangel turned to her. "Now, don't let him get under your skin. He talks big, but in the end he's a coward who only thinks of himself." Archangel said, Hinata was quiet, and then she gave a type of whine.

"I'm sure this Naruto chap notices you, and I'm sure he knows you care deeply for him." Hinata was silent then she gave a growl. "Oh dear… Hmm well I'm sure that you just need to tell him and I'm sure he'll return your feelings" Hinata then started to poke her fingers and lowered her head. "Oh buck up my child, he will, I'm sure, but unfortunately we don't have time for this… we need to make you stronger…" Hinata stopped poking her fingers and she stared at Archangel.

"All right, first things first… we need for you to access your Mana, which is similar to your ninja chakra. The only difference is that not only does it come from your body, it comes from the people and the world around you…" Hinata nodded. "Now I want you to gaze into yourself, close your eyes, and imagine that you are looking within your heart and soul. You will see Mana, and when you do, you must grasp that power. Now close your eyes…" Archangel said, and Hinata did as she was told.

_**-In Konoha, center of the crater-**_

The God hovered over the crater where Pain's Shinra Tensei had caused the unnatural formation. He had absorbed the Mana that used to belong to the ape, and he felt pretty darn good. He had more power than when he first came to this island that was for sure. So something as resetting the foundation of the land was simple, strenuous, but simple, and he was sure that by doing this it would help rally supporters, and with their prayers, and the help of the elder gods, he would regain most of his former strength. He then saw Gaara floating up to him, and he was interested, "Good evening Gaara. How might I help you?" He asked, and Gaara blinked.

"I believe the question is how can **I** help **you**? What can I do to better prepare the men for the battles to come?"

God was silent. "What you can do is give them hope and train them to become even stronger than they were one minute ago. I can tell you what you will probably see in future as far as enemies go from what I saw today… We will see generals with bits of the dark god's power… The power for now is formidable, but eventually, you will all have a power far greater than what you have now…" God said. "In fact, by the time this is over your power will have increased exponentially…" God said.

"I see… in the meantime, what should we expect from the enemy?" The god placed a giant finger on Gaara's head, and Gaara felt his mind tingle, and he was sent various images of warriors he never seen, wearing armor of different kinds. They all had different weapons, he saw men dressed in golden brown armor with golden helms with a large red Mohawk on the top. They had spears with steel tips, and large bronze shields. He then saw men, also with bronze armor but with short swords. He then saw a face with messy hair, bulging muscles, and the image of a hammer. Gaara felt the hand leave him and he blinked and grabbed his head, trying to process the information that had been given to him forcefully.

"Those men… and that man, who were they?" The god was floating above him looking down at Gaara.

"Those men were Greeks who modeled themselves after the Spartan warriors, and that man I cannot identify fully," the god said, "Spartans are an ancient group of warriors, originating from the lands of Sparta. They're known for their incredible fighting prowess, spears, and large shields. They once managed to defeat over a 100,000 soldiers with only 300 men… Do not underestimate a single Spartan, for you might find yourself in the fight of your life…" Gaara nodded.

"Now, you being a Shinobi, I'm sure you know how to use basic ninja tools?" Gaara nodded. "How is your skill with a weapon?" Gaara held up his hand and sand formed in his hand, taking the shape of a spear with several prongs and blood red symbols on the side. He held up the spear, and then he began to thrust it forward, and then slashed from side to side.

He then began to kick, punch, and slash, combining them to pull out moves, and then he began to use his sand as well, mixing all to create a deadly stream of attacks. When he finished, he had sweat beading down his head, but he kept his breath regular and even.

God gave a chuckle, "With that skill, you should be able to face whatever comes your way… you must teach your Shinobi to not rely solely on Jutsu. It got you this far, but it can only take you so far."

"I see… Thank you for your console god… I will inform the men of what they must do…" The god nodded, and he began to hover away.

"I have a request…" The god stopped. "When this battle is over, I wish to speak with Naruto, if it's not too much trouble?" Gaara asked.

"You may… he will be glad to see you, and know that you are well…" Gaara nodded his eyes blank, but a smile forming slightly on his face.

"Thank you…" He said, and then he floated back down to the ground.

"Well now, it's time for me to get to work…" The god said he flew to the ground and slammed himself onto the ground, the palm down. He glowed with blue light, and then his skin merged with the ground. He then lifted himself up, and as he did, the ground lifted up with him forming into a small hill.

He stopped when the hill became a hump in the center of the crater. He then moved to the rest of the depression and repeated the same action till the land was once again even with the rest of the terrain. He then removed himself from the land and then he laid on the ground. He stayed there for 20 minutes, and then he lifted himself up and flew into the air to observe his work. He was able to see that the land was relatively normal, but there were small bumps around the side which could be flattened later on, but for now, he needed to build a temple. He focused energy into a ball and as he did, trees and earth began to peel away from the surrounding area, and were absorbed into the ball. The ball then stopped absorbing and began to bulge outward forming into a building with stone pillars holding up a roof, and inside was an altar where offerings could be made and prayers could be heard. He held the temple in the air, and he looked around for a spot to put it. He then put it in middle of where the crater used to be, and the temple adjusted itself to the terrain. He then flew backward to examine his work. The temple was small, but then again, all temples were when they first started out. He snapped his fingers and numbers appeared in front of him.

'20, 320,' these numbers were his Mana count, how much Mana he had left.

He then began to calculate how much he had left till he would be fully depleted. He estimated that he had a total of 85 two person huts, before he ran out. It wouldn't be much, but it would do for now. He could always use the Mana from the people later on to create more complex houses. He once again created a ball of energy and began to absorb the ground and trees again into it.

**-With Gaara-**

Gaara stood in front of his men, the Sand Shinobi, who were all gathered at the Hokage's manor. "Everyone! We fight an unknown enemy with a known purpose… to destroy the elemental nations and take our land. What for? For power… for satisfaction… and for their own sick desires." Gaara said,

"We were once enemies with every other Village on our land, but now we must unite to become allies, to stand for common goals. Peace, freedom, our friends, our families, and most important of all… our children who will be our future so that they're children will become their future. We are but the stepping stones to a brighter and more glorious future!" Gaara said grasping a hand into a fist.

His Shinobi responded with a loud, 'Ho!' Gaara then closed his eyes.

"I don't know what exactly it is we are fighting against, but what I do know is that we cannot give up, and we cannot underestimate any opponent no matter how strong or weak!" Gaara said.

"For now it's just us, but the others will come later. We must find a way to last through this battle." Gaara said, opening his eyes.

He then held up his hand. "Prepare yourselves, for tomorrow, we will be stronger than we were today!"

His men nodded, "Now we need to train for every warrior that we might fight!" Gaara said, and he clapped his hands together. His gourd shuddered, then it split apart and formed into men with armor covering their chest and carrying large round shields, easily big enough to cover their torso and head. The men also had simple pointed spears.

"These are just mere copies of the warriors we will be fighting. You must now fight… to adapt, to learn, and to eventually beat… now let's get to work!" Gaara said, and the sand warriors came down on the Shinobi, who got into fighting stances, ready to fight.

Gaara hated doing this, but the best way to learn how to fight an enemy was to actually fight them. Gaara had estimated from the armor and weapons set up that these warriors used the shields as weapons as much as they are used as shields. He then recreated his spear, and began to practice fighting with it.

**-Konoha Shopping District-**

Sakura stood in the middle of the street, looking at the workers that had arrived from the Land of Waves to assist with the rebuilding of the village. She watched as Inari helped his Grandpa carry a huge wooden pole.

She had been pondering her teacher's words. She didn't understand him fully, she didn't wish to understand either. She didn't want to sacrifice anything or anyone just so that she could win… it felt… wrong! Would she have to make that choice… to risk everything to stand up for her friends and family? Wasn't there another way? A way to win this war without fighting?

It was then that a hand was placed on her shoulder, and she turned to see Ino standing there looking at her seriously. "Ino? What's-?" She began but Ino held up a hand.

"Hey, I know you're scared, but you heard Kakashi Sensei, you gotta face the facts, this is one time where we can't hesitate. We got to be ready to face things… that we don't to." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"So you're all right with dying? With never being able to see your friends again? Your family? Are you really ready Ino!" Sakura shouted.

Ino just gave a nod, and Sakura scoffed. "I'm sorry… but I can't… I'll fight, but I'm not going to fight a battle where the people I love die!" Ino looked at Sakura sadly.

"This is about Naruto, isn't it?" Ino asked Sakura blinked.

"What are you talking about? What does this have anything to do with Naruto?" Sakura said dismissively.

Ino inhaled deeply then she looked at her friend her eyes deadly serious. "You don't love Sasuke anymore… do you?" She asked.

Sakura was silent. She glowered at her friend, and then she turned and shrugged off Ino's hand. "I need to think… Alone!" Sakura said and she leaped till she was out of sight.

Ino watched her go, and then Sai landed next to her. He looked at Ino and then at the direction Sakura left.

"It was a good try…" He said.

"Was it? I don't think she understood me at all. She's being like she was when she was younger… selfish and only thinking about herself…" Ino said. She then turned to Sai. "We gotta train though. We need to be stronger than we were yesterday… will you help me train?" Ino asked.

Sai raised an eyebrow then he turned to Ino. "Sure, if you don't mind." Sai said.

Ino smiled then giggled. "Of course not silly," Ino said "Now let's get to work! How good are you with those swords?" She asked and the two walked away.

**-Konoha Forest-**

Shikamaru stood with Choji, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, and Lee; all of them were staring at Shikamaru.

"I guess you're all wondering the purpose of this meeting… It's rather simple. We're going to start a training group. Our battle with the Aztecs the first time was easy, but I get a feeling it's not over yet… and it's only going to get tougher, we might fight opponents that rival our own abilities." Shikamaru stated. "Now if I have the right info, we won't have to fight next round since it involves creatures only… however we will train in order to fight them too… I'd rather be of some use in a fight against them instead of no use." Shikamaru said.

"A noble goal Shikamaru, but where do you expect to find a creature to practice on?" Neji asked Shikamaru smiled at this, and he turned his head to Choji.

"I'll pretend to be a creature. My family can grow to nearly the same size. If I'm not good enough, then we'll simply ask my dad. I'm sure he won't mind, until then try not to hold back, because I won't, I was at the frontlines when Kakashi-Sensei fought that Tenoch guy. I'll be trying to envision him as I fight you guys." Choji said. They all nodded in agreement.

"So is everybody ready?" Shikamaru asked. They all nodded, and then they leaped away in opposite directions, readying themselves to battle each other.

**-Kimimaro's Gravesite-**

Naruto was focusing, concentrating on making the Fireball miracle. The flames began to take form, and slowly started to grow. Suddenly, a large rock that would be a pebble in comparison to Naruto, strikes him squarely on the head. This in turn caused Naruto to lose his focus, and to push more Mana into the ball of flames, causing it to expand and finally explode in his face. Naruto's fur was charred, and he then coughed out a puff of smoke, and turned his head toward the perpetrator that threw the rock, who was juggling a couple more rocks up and down in his red hoof-like hand.

"What's the matter, Pansy? Got yer panties in a bunch?" Devil stated.

Naruto growled at him in response. "Hey! It's not my fault ya can't remain focused enough to use the miracle. The other creatures ya be facing ain't gonna give ya the chance to make a fireball, so I sure as hell won't. Now hold still, so I can toss another rock at ya thick skull…" Devil stated.

Devil then attempted to toss another rock towards Naruto, who quickly ducked under the rock, only to be pelted by a second and third one. Naruto began to bob and weave around the rocks, all the while focusing on making a decent Fireball Miracle. Another ball of flames formed, only to explode again, forcing Naruto to fall on his back, nearly hitting the forest of bones.

"Ya numbskull… yer putting too much Mana into it…" Devil yelled, grabbing one of the bone trees, using it as a toothpick, before throwing it like a javelin towards Naruto, who barely dodged it. "Focus correctly, or I'm gonna skewer you!"

This pattern continued, Naruto focusing, Devil throwing an object to break Naruto's focus, and the Fireball Miracle blowing up in his face.

**-The Forest of Death-**

"Alright my dear… take your time and don't rush. Miracles like these require patience and time. I am certain you'll get the Miracle down in no time though." Archangel encouraged.

Hinata nodded, and then began focusing on repairing the tree that she gouged earlier, and practicing on using the Cure Miracle on something inanimate. She focused greatly, and the bright light appeared in her hands, slowly mending the damaged tree. Suddenly, the light flickered, and then extinguished completely. Hinata looked down sadly at her hands.

"Now don't get discouraged… it was quite excellent for your first try… try again my dear…"

She attempted to focus again, the bright ball of light appearing again in her hands. She held it for a brief moment, and then it suddenly went out.

"I see where the problem is… you are able to focus on it without a problem, thus bringing it into perfect form… but you lack the necessary reserves of power to hold it for long." Archangel critiqued. "For now… practice on trying to hold the Miracle as long as you can… I am sure you will get it…"

Hinata nodded, continuing with holding the miracle as long as she could, hoping it would later be useful in the upcoming battle.

**-Konoha Forest-**

Lee jump back from the oversized hand, as it pounded into the ground. Another hand attempted to take a swat at Lee again, when a giant two-headed dog appeared, biting into the hand to stave it off. The hand attempted to smack the dog away, when a compression of air struck at one of the legs of the giant, followed by Lee kicking into the other leg, causing the large figure to fall to his knees. The giant attempted to get up, but a shadow appeared, holding the giant in place.

Tenten and Shino then appeared. Tenten then took out a scroll, and began to spin her body around to launch from the scroll a multiple of weapons. Shino also launched his own barrage, but of his insect army instead.

The giant desperately attempted to move its hands up to block the incoming projectiles, but the shadow held firm. Just before the hail of attacks was going to strike the giant, another arm came up, and blocked the attack with its giant armor.

The giant that was fighting earlier was Choji, and he was just now saved by his Father, Choza Akimichi.

"Choji… I thought I told you to keep yourself aware of your surroundings during a fight against multiple, smaller opponents. The Kunai wouldn't have killed you, but could have seriously injured you…" Choza stated calmly.

"Uh… Sorry dad… I'll do better next time…" Choji stated, both Choza and Choji shrinking down to smaller sizes.

"When you are that size, you become an easy target for smaller enemies, which are why the Ino-Shika-Cho formation had the Yamanaka and Nara to back up the Akimichi, as they could provide the main distraction for the main muscle of the group." Choji nodded. "However there will be times when you are alone and you have to fend for yourself." Choza said, "When that time comes you got to think creatively. Utilize your talents and push them to the extreme," Choza said Choji nodded again.

"So what do you do when you're fighting by yourself?" Choza rubbed his chin then he reached around his back and pulled out a scroll.

"Use a weapon." He said simply, and he bit his thumb and opened the scroll and smeared a thin line on it. The scroll exploded and in Choza's hand was a large club with small metal spheres. "Take this, it contains a special wood that absorbs chakra and expands when it does. This should be the perfect for you master it and you should be unstoppable even on your own." Chojis nodded and he turned to the others, Choza turned as well. "Very nice all of you but I'm going to go a little further with your training." He said and he pulled a small capsule with 3 large pills colored green, yellow and red. He opened a small door in the capsule and popped out the green pill he then placed it between his teeth and crunched down. He chewed and swallowed the pill he then put his hands together. "Ninja Art: Super Expansion jutsu!" And he expanded so quickly and so large that he was as big if not bigger than Naruto was currently. He then turned down to the younger shinobi who were gaping at him. Then Shikarmaru recovered, and he signaled for the other to retreat they did and they regrouped.

"Okay it looks like Choza is getting serious we better get serious as well." Shikamaru said he thought putting his hands together in that special formation signifying he was thinking. After a minute he opened his eyes his plan formulated. "All right guys here's the plan," he said and he began to highlight his plan telling them their specific directions. They all nodded and when Shikamaru finished they gave each other a look then a smirk curled most of their faces.

"Let's do it!" Tenten said.

"Well… I don't want to go against dad but if I have to I will." Choji said.

"This will be tricky but I believe we can pull if off." Neji said.

"I concur," Shino said.

"Right let's go!" Shikamaru said and they all leaped away. Choza was looking around smashing trees and swiping at the ground with his hand.

'_Where are they?'_ he thought and he continued to stomp through the forest, looking for his quarry. It was then a blast of wind slammed into his leg from the side. He turned his fist coming down in a powerful slam! He didn't hear a scream or anything and when he looked at the crater he made he found no body. _'That was Neji's air palm technique so where is he?' _Choza thought for he knew that Neji's air palm had a very limited range despite being mid to long range. Also the impact was very powerful meaning that it was at close or even point blank range. Choza searched his legs and was able to see a large white dog with two heads running toward him it jumped into the air and Choza smirked. "YOUR OPEN!" He shouted and his fist came forward to punch the dog when suddenly it stopped halfway to Choza making him lean forward and nearly fall forward. He was about to get up and continue fighting when something very large, and heavy slammed into his back. Choza roared with pain and he turned to see a giant spiked ball swing around and around at the bottom of the chain connecting was TenTen. Choza turned his attention to her and then he regretted it for the Dog which had stopped halfway unexpectedly had he looked closer he would've seen Shikamaru's shadow connected to the large dogs. However the shadow disconnected and the giant dog spun in the air slamming into the back of Choza's leg shredding through the cloth and the muscles.

The giant dog then stopped spinning and jumped in time to avoid Choza's counter. Choza fell forward and the other Shinobi leaped into the air all coming down on Choza's head TenTen with a giant broadsword, Shikamaru with his shadows, Choji with a giant fist, Neji with his palm held up, Shino with a large cloud of bugs, Lee with a large pole in hand and Kiba as the two headed wolf. They were inches from Choza when he held up his hands in surrender. They stopped and they looked at each other smiling they then leaped off of Choza who shrunk back down to normal form. "Wow you kids are getting better and better. Though did you really have to do that to my leg?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Sorry but if we don't take this seriously we could lose, no holding back no matter what." Shikamaru said, Choza looked at Shikamaru then he smiled and shook his head.

"Heh You guys are really strong now, but remember you won because you worked together keep that in mind and you'll win all of your battles. However there will be times when you'll need your own strength and skills when you do don't hold back." Choza said he looked at his leg. "I gotta call it quits though so I can heal up. Should the enemy come with the next wave it'll be up to you Choji to defend your allies." Choza said before limping away Choji watched his dad go weighing the words carefully feeling the weight of their importance on him.

**-In a forest-**

Sakura panted as the tree fell to the ground a large indent near the base where her fist had struck. She looked at her gloveless hands the knuckles bleeding and the skin red with abuse. She had been punching trees left and right each punch growing more and more powerful. Till her gloves eventually just tore away as she watched her shaking hand she then grasped it. "I… I have to become stronger… I… I won't let him suffer anymore…" She stared at the boulder before her she cracked her knuckles. "No more… no matter the cost…" She said steely.

**Yes this took longer than I intended but I will be working on the next one and various other stories soon...**


End file.
